Summer Overture
by Erudessa Luin
Summary: A girl from our time finds herself in the lost boys movie. Will she be able to help the lost boys or help in their demise? Oc x lost boys. please read better than the summary lets on
1. It's not a dream

Hi all! I would first like to say this is my first time ever writing a story on here so I am nervous. Please be nice about what you say, if I need to change something tell me I'm all ears for reviews on what I should do. I own** nothing** of the Lost Boys movies only my original characters I come up with. I'm going to set this about **couple months before the movie takes place also**. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"<em>Dreams feel real while we're in them. It's only when we wake up that we realize something was actually strange." <em>

Panicked turquoise eyes stared up at the sign in front, pausing to let out a ragged breath before a feminine raspy voice murmured

"Welcome to Santa Carla? This can't be fucking _real_. I can't be in the Lost Boys..it's a fucking movie!"

She let a hand run though her curly bleach blonde that fell gently past her shoulder blades. The last thing the young woman remembered was smoking a bowl with her friend and then happily dozing off in her bed in the year 2011 not the 1980's! Looking down at herself she noticed what she wore made her seem like she fit in with the locals surrounding her.

A black fitted Ramones t-shirt with a worn black leather jacket over it, black skinny jeans and finally black converse adored her feet. She noticed at her feet was an olive green backpack with her name scribbled on the top of the bag 'artemis', reaching to pick it up she quickly looked though the bag. Clothes…that's all that seemed to be in the bag plus a few side items for women with a pack of cigarettes. She let out a frustrated groan running a hand roughly though her again when her hair snagged on her hand. Looking down at her hand she realized she had all her jewelry she had on when she fell asleep.

On her left hand starting from her middle finger laid a ring that much resembled a blue eye staring up at her with a diamond swirl around it. Looking over to her right hand her thumb still had the gold Egyptian ring, and her ring finger having another eye ring only purple staring up at her and when moving her finger would cause the ring to shift the eye back and forth looking like it was moving in search of something.

As she stuffed her hands into the pockets of her jeans her left hand touched something grasping the object she pulled it out and studied what was now a folded piece of paper. Opening it her eyes scanning the paper reading it out loud in disbelief

"If you're reading this letter now dear Artemis than you realize you are in fact in the Lost Boys movie, this is **not** a dream. In this world you are considered the cousin of the young Frog brothers who I'm sure you know much about. They believe you to be their 19 years old cousin going to help around their comic book shop and live with them because of the passing of your parents. You also know of the vampires that roam Santa Carla and who they are by name and appearance. You must now either decide to intervene and help them with what is to happen in the future or help in the demise of them. You will not be returning to your time so think wisely of what you do and what is to follow with the course of action. Good luck, remember this is reality now not a dream."

Shifting her eyes up to the bright lit sky with determination she spoke with new fond confidence "I guess I should look for my little 'cousins' and figure out what the hell I'm going to do now."

* * *

><p>I'm not sure what people will think of this story. I guess there's only one way to find out.<p>

Hope you like it

R+R Please

Thank you! :]


	2. Like a Fat kid to a twinkie

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters**

* * *

><p>"<em>It is a truth universally acknowledged that when one part of your life starts going okay, another falls spectacularly to pieces." Bridget Jones's diary.<em>

Shuffling though the throngs of people that came in waves on either side of her, Artemis continued to push her way. Smells assaulted her nose from all directions from the fatty aroma of fried carnival food, to the sweat of excited people running around her. She herself couldn't contain how excited she felt, here she was in one of her favorite movies of all time yet the danger was what thrilled her most knowing she was going to try her damn hardest to befriend the wild vampires. _'Even if I die trying to at least I can check that off my mission in freaking possible list'_ she thought amusedly.

Looking around taking in all the wonders around her she spotted the board of all the men, women and children that had gone missing guilt washed over her so quick it made her stomach clench painfully._ 'They're never going to see their loved ones again'_ she thought turning quickly away from the depressing site. Directly in front of her stood Max's video store though she wasn't too interested in it at the moment as Max himself wasn't there on the count of the sun so why bother going in.

Finally after walking around for what felt like hours Artemis by chance took a left turn on the boardwalk near an antique shop and found the comic bookshop her little cousins and their parents owned. Stepping in the store she noticed how the light spilling in hit all the dust in the store making it look more like a rundown store left to rot. Scanning around she noticed her 'Aunt and Uncle' were both sleeping and remembering how in the movie they weren't going to wake up for anything. Sighing lightly she passed the sleeping couple to the stairs located behind them, leading to where she would now be living now. The first thing she spotted once up the stairs was a worn down kitchen that was painted a dull blue. A window placed over the sink that had dishes waiting to be cleaned as well as the window itself that had a good layer of dust on it.

Passing the kitchen she continued her way down the small hallway noting how the first door had a scribbled hand written sign **'Beware vampires beyond this point are TRAINED professional vampire hunters.'** Laughing quietly to herself Artemis could only image how scared shitless they would actually be seeing a vampire all vamped out. _'Like In the movie acting all tough and then __**bam!**__ They finally kill a vampire and freak the fuck out and run like some fat kid for a twinkie.'_

Drifting out of her train of thought Artemis moved on to the next door beside the Frog brother's room creaking as she opened it. Inside was a small but cozy room painted an olive green that had a little paint chipping at the corners of the walls. Walking more into the room laid a twin sized bed with plain red bedding pushed against the right side of the wall that she quickly put her bag on and continued to look around. Above the bed was a window that over looked the boardwalk perfectly with a plain clock to the left of it reading 2:05 pm.

Walking out of her new room directly across her was the small bathroom. Cream colored walls with a white porcelain sink on the left hand side, to the right of that the toilet and finally the shower that had an army pattered shower curtain. Suddenly Artemis burst out laughing_ 'who the __**hell**__ picked that shower curtain freaking Edgar? My god they are in serious need of a woman's touch around here.'_

Artemis quickly stopped when she heard rushed footsteps coming up the stairs straight to where she stood. Innocent blue eyes looked on at the two boys who rushed up so suddenly. Edgar stood to the left brown eyes that formed into a glare, mouth set to a sideways frownhis height alone towered over Artemis who stood at roughly 5'3._ 'Wow Corey Feldman in the flesh before he became all weird to awesome! minus the look he's throwing at me.'_ Shifting her eyes to the other brother who had the same look he did in the movie a perfect sneer on his lips and harsh brown eyes glaring at her like his brother he easily towered over her. _'Pssh both are taller than me and I'm supposed to be older than them and Alan looking at me like I truly am a vampire is so inviting. God why couldn't I be related to the happy go lucky brothers Michael and Sam Emerson?'_

Swallowing the nervousness that took over her Artemis stepped up confidently to the brothers holding her right hand out.

"Hey little cousins long time no see. I hope we can get a long and enjoy life smoothly together." Ending with a crooked smile, hand still out waiting to be shook. The brothers looked to one another and before ignoring her hand that finally dropped to her side in defeat. Edgar spoke first with his unusual gruff voice for a boy of roughly sixteen.

"Just stay out of our way when were out looking for vampires and life will run just **fine**." As Edgar started to walk down the stairs Alan unlike his brother's voice spoke softly so he wouldn't hear "And if you cook for us Edgar will warm up to you in no time home cooked meals are his favorite." Before quickly turning to catch up to his brother.

Looking up at the ceiling with a loud sigh Artemis could only think one simple thing_ '__I don't give a __**frog's fat ass**__ I can't fucking cook to save my life let alone anyone else's!__'_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it<strong>

**R+R Please you know you wanna :D**


	3. May I please admire this?

**Disclaimer: like usual I own nothing but my own characters**

_**Thank you all who reviewed and added as a favorite!**_

_**I know most are probably thinking where are the lost boys? Have no fear they should either turn up in this chapter or next. You'll just have to read and find out ;D**_

"_We are not just art for Michelangelo to carve!" Lady Gaga_

_**David's Pov:**_

His cold blue eyes opened taking in his surroundings, like usual he was the first to wake right as the tip of the sun slowly left the sky in an explosion of colors leaving so many breathless.

Landing softly on the ground David looked up at his brothers fondly. Marko the youngest who always wore the Cheshire grin and innocent looks that blended so well together, Paul the twisted sister of the group who probably smoked to much weed to even complete an intelligent sentence _but_ none the less was always fun to be around and then second to the oldest of their tight knit family was Dwayne the silent dark handsome Indian who when he did speak had a voice that commanded people to listen to him and his words.

_Sleep all day__. __Party all night__. Never grow old. Never die. __It's fun to be a vampire__. _David thought amusedly even smiling to show the white fangs he had that would soon be stained with crimson liquid just thinking of it made his mouth water. Loud noise suddenly filtered though the cave walls booming and echoing a couple minutes after David had awakened.

Cocking his head slightly to the right David could see Marko and Paul emerge from their sleeping courters pushing each other while having an arm around each other's shoulders laughing. Behind them came Dwayne who upon seeing David respectfully bowed his head lightly letting the inky black hair spill over his shoulders hiding his face before walking over to a book shelf located to the far right side of the fountain picking up catcher in the rye.

_This life we live so contently it sometimes feels like perhaps it's a dream and that I should be waking soon. _Stopping from his musing David moved to the center of the fountain to call his brothers over "Boys, it's time to feed!" Cheers of excitement rushed though all the boys quickly flying towards their bikes with swift wild grace to the boardwalk for their next meal.

**Artemis Pov:**

Artemis stared at her reflection in the mirror after stepping out of the small shower, steam swirling around in a dance all around the room. She looked closely at her face she still had her nose pierced on the right side with a small blue gem, her medusa with a diamond stud sitting above her top lip.

Her belly button pierced with a pink and green gem from her parents as a graduation present from high school, quickly she stuck her tongue out sitting in the middle of her tongue was the silver pacman angry ghost tongue piercing.

She looked over her body she was still skinny like she always was before arriving here but now it seemed like her ribs stuck out more along with both her collarbones and hip bones in short she felt_too skinny._

She continued to look at her body she still had all seven tattoos, most of which she hid from her parents as an act of rebellion.

She had a black cross on her back centered between her shoulders, following down her spine all the planets in detail including Pluto, under her right breast was "Flowers in the Attic" with three small carnation colored roses around the quote, a phase from Silence of the Lambs "Have the lambs stopped screaming" going from one hip bone to the other in the front , a death moth also from Silence of the Lambs on each ankle finely detailed but still the size of a quarter, and finally on her right foot a quote from the Great Gatsby "so we beat on boats against the current" with a red outline of a heart around it.

In all Artemis loved all her piercings and tattoos it made her proud to be able to make her body whatever she so desired it to be ink and all. Smiling slightly she began to dress in a red and black plaid shirt stolen from Edgar when he wasn't looking it was a tad baggy on her small frame the sleeves passing her finger tips.

She rolled the sleeves up to her elbows than slipped on a pair of blue skinny jeans on and than began putting on her foundation. She carefully applied her liquid eyeliner to her top eye lids, applying mascara and finishing off with red lip gloss to give her lips a pout.

After leaving the bathroom she walked over to her cousins' room knocking on the door. Alan was the one to open the door for her even if it was only a little to show his curious brown eye and his snarl on his mouth. "What do you need Arty?" She slowly walked into their room noticing Edgar wasn't there '_Must be maintaining the store down below go figure.' _

Letting her eyes briefly wonder around the room she noticed everything from garlic hanging off their open window to a poster of what looked to be Dracula being staked by Van Helsing to the unmade beds that were shoved to the far left and right side of the room. One of the beds' had stakes that laid half finished with school homework on army covered sheets

'_Oooh poor Edgar when will you learn army anything and things that deal with vampires will not attract the ladies to you if anything they will __**spray you**__ with pepper spray and high tail it out. I sense my womanly touch is going to come in handy oh so soon.' _She was cut off from looking at the other bed when she heard Alan cough to get her attention

"Oh, well I wanted to go down to the boardwalk and I was wondering if you and Edgar wanted to join me since I have no idea where anything is."

She stared up at Alan with what hopefully looked like puppy eyes and not droopy eyes of someone who looked like they just rolled out of bed. _'If he says no I will never attempt to cook for them. They can live of Twinkies for as long as I'm here.' _

"Yeah, I'm sure we both can since you're new here and besides Edgar wanted to point out the bikers to stay away from. We have a **highly** if not **almost right **suspicion that their vampires. What Arty I'm serious don't laugh about this is true vampire's liiiiiive here! Listen!"

Alan's voice rose as he continued to yell his theory on the bikers being vampires, Artemis on the other hand picked to laugh right in Allen's face frustrating the young boy even more. In between laughing Artemis choked out "You…really..believe..that oh god I'm..going to bust of laughter!"

Allen sniffed and turned his head up in a snotty tone "Well fine if you won't even take me serious than I guess we won't take you to the boardwalk annnnd I'll also tell Edgar where his missing shirt went which by the way makes you look like a little boy." She stared up at him in disbelief eyes growing big Alan almost wanted to tell her she looked like a little girl about to stand up to her brother for something he took from her.

"Little boy my ass! You can totally tell I have boobs thank you very much **little **cousin and you will take me to the boardwalk or else I won't even try to cook for you or Edgar. How's that hmm you want to continue to live off God knows what junk food you eat around here than fine."

Sighing in defect Alan thought over what his older cousin had said to him choosing to ignore the first part but she was right they couldn't continue to live off junk food they grew tired of it and yearned for a home cooked meal.

"Fine you win this time but you haven't won the war cousin. Let's grab Edgar and we'll head off to the boardwalk."

"OH thank you Alan really this is totally going to be awesome you'll see! I won't make fun of vampires either."

'_At least while you're not around never said I'd stop completely. It's still fucking crazy to think vampires are real. Hmm wonder if I'll see the vampires out tonight. Sure I will since they were usually always there in the movie and they usually pick their victims there too.' _

Artemis quickly gave Alan a hug before sprinting away from him to go grab her red high top converse.

"What have I gotten Edgar and myself into?"

Alan spoke to himself quietly while pinching the bridge of his nose eyes clamped shut to try to relieve him of the headache that was sure to come when he would have to tell Edgar about closing up the shop early tonight to take their cousin to the boardwalk.

After having to listen Edgar bitch and complain to Alan and Artemis about losing customers on the account of closing early they walked on to the boardwalk. Bright lights danced across Artemis's face lighting up her light eyes in excitement.

"Oh, I can't wait to go on rides and explore this place!" Flashing them a smile Artemis quickly turned around and began to run towards the roll coaster with her two cousins following after her shouting for her to slow down and wait for them.

As her feet pounded on the ground Artemis let the excitement follow though her veins dodging people while laughing. Quickly she turned to see her cousins hot on her trail when she smashed into what she thought was a brick wall with the way she hit her head on the ground.

"You should really watch where you're going most people around here don't like little girl's smashing into them. Very annoying if you were to ask me." A voice that sounded cold and almost annoyed as his face let on. Quickly dusting herself off and getting up she looked up into a pair of winter blue eyes. _'I think I just went to heaven! Can I stay here and admire this fine piece of work please and thank you God.' _There standing before her was none other than the leader of the vampire bikers otherwise known as David. Who now had an amused smirk on his faces, eyes lighting up with an untold joke only he knew about.

_**Well there you have it another chapter done whoop whoop! Artemis has finally meant one of the lost boys well she have high hope to help them or realize it's a lost cause?**_

_**Read, review and favorite! :D**_


	4. we all float down here

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters **_

"_**Me? Oh you are priceless Brat! I am eternal, child. I am the eater of worlds, and of children. And you are next!"**_ _**It**_

**Artemis's Pov:**

Shaking her head Artemis quickly spat at David letting her temper flare up "Little girl please I'm not little as you as clearly tell I'm a grown woman who can take care of herself if any big bad men were to come after her. And for the record I didn't ask you if it annoyed you. People run into people all the time it's what humans do best. Now if you'll excuse I have to go to, my cousins are waiting for me."

With that Artemis ran around David's tall frame leaving no time for him to speak and towards Edgar and Alan who were now both yelling at her for running off and talking to 'that blonde haired biker could be vampire freak'.

'_I finally meet David and it was in no way how I pictured it would be. And now my little midget cousins are giving me a lecture only I thought my parents could do best, wouldn't they be proud.' _

Growing annoyed Artemis finally said to her cousins in an almost pleading tone "I'm fine as you can clearly tell!" making a sweeping motion at her body to prove her point and continued. "So let's forget that incident ever happened and enjoy ourselves the rest of the night please?"

Alan was first to speak with both worry and humor in his voice "Just don't run off again it's not the safest place to be doing that. You know since it is the _Murder capital of the world._"

Rolling her eyes at his attempt at a joke she grabbed both Alan and Edgar's hand and dragged them to the long awaited roll coaster, orange ticket stubs in hand. Edgar looked toward his cousin glaring slightly "Run off again and I'll lock you out of the store at nine p.m. next time, got it?" "Yeah, I got it."

'_Lock me out dear Edgar and I'll be sure to climb up to your room and scare the shit out of you. Maybe I can try being the chick from the Grudge climbing all fucked up towards him making that weird noise with some fake blood on my face and have my hair cover my face…that could actually work.' _She cracked a wicked smirk that made both Edgar and Alan look down at her.

"What? I'm just excited to go on the ride like everyone else." She tried to say innocently, Edgar leaned over towards Alan whispering "I think she's planning on killing me."

Laughing she dismissed Edgar and climbed onto the metal seat after Alan. In all Artemis thought the night with her somewhat awkward teen cousins turned out to be more fun than she thought it would have been.

Unaware of the stares she was now receiving from a certain group of vampire men, with one in the middle with platinum hair smirking at her while inhaling from a cigarette.

"Let's get cotton candy before we go!" As they all made their way towards the cotton candy stand, Edgar was quick to state "Blue! I am not walking around with pink cotton candy…I'm to manly for that!"

**David's Pov:**

David watched the mortal 'woman' as she reminded him run off to what he supposed were her cousins. Both of which were yelling at her till their faces turned a scarlet red snapping his fingers quickly he reminded who they were.

_The frogs_ who were almost close to discovering what he and his boys were. _'Smart little boys even if they discover what we are we'll be sure to get rid of them and maybe their cute little cousin if we must. She's an interesting mortal, but something seems off about her.'_

He looked closely at her while her and the frogs waited in line for a ride for any sign of something weird about her. She was small petite even with soft curves under a baggy shirt that he thought was probably one of her cousin's.

'_Maybe the one wearing the black and red bandana? He looks like all he would wear is plaid.'_ Looking at her hair he noticed the wild curly hair almost the same color of his but a shade darker that fell a little past her shoulders swaying in the light warm breeze passing through the night.

Her lips were a little plump and a light red color with a small diamond sitting above her top lip that sparkled in the light. She had a small button nose with another small gem on the right side with pale skin _'She could be a vampire with that pale of skin.' _David thought amusedly as another smirk slipped onto his lips.

In all she was a _pretty _mortal who didn't parade around on her looks like most of the women around her did with their too big of hair, skimpy outfits and outrageous make up. She could almost blend in with the throngs of people around her, but still something about her stuck out to him and it wasn't her blood though it was a tempting thing.

'_**YOOOO, David where are you man? Were waiting for you down at the beach, we got a wide selection for you to choose from tonight!'**_ Rolling his eyes he knew exactly who was speaking to him _'I'll be right there Paul, I was just distracted by something.' _With that David quickly turned and walked towards the darkened beach where his brothers and some unsuspecting victims were.

Strolling up to where the party was David watched the bon fire flames dance looking around at the people he noticed two women and two men all were dressed as punks but so easy for them to rip into and drink from. Walking up to Marko who was watching Paul try to hit on one of the women with a hot pink Mohawk and too much eyeliner under her eyes, Marko looked up at David with wide blue eyes

"Did you know that Paul has been trying to hit on that chick for about an hour now? All it's gotten him was a smack in the back of the head. Tch at least we know which one he's picking from. What about you David take your pick yet?"

David quickly scanned around again at the group he looked at the punk rocker guy with lime green and vibrant blue hair with a muscular build dancing around the bon fire. If there was one thing David liked most about his prey, it was when they would try to fight him. A struggle always made their blood pump faster thus tasting even better than having them plead for him to spare their lives that was such a bore and he usually would drink their blood quick and then snap their necks _'such a pity really'_.

"I'll take the one dancing around like a moron. What about you little Marko?" Briefly looking at Marko he could tell he hit a nerve, with the way Marko looked at him lips pulled down into a frown only half hidden because of his fingerless leather glove.

"I'm not little you dick. I'll be taking the guy over there with the horribly faded out purple hair, he should be easy enough."

"David, what are we going to do after this?" a strong soft voice said to him. Looking to his right he saw Dwayne leaning against a fallen tree branch having finished off the other girl with bubblegum hair

"Probably head back to the boardwalk awhile after the rest of us feed with should be…right about now!" Leaping quickly to his feet David grabbed the boy whose face was twisted up in terror "Aren't you going to fight me for your life?"

His face was already morphed into his vampiric form, fangs elongated and white ready to strike the pulsating blood in this pathetic boy's neck. Quickly the boy swung his fist wildly at David hitting him square in the nose with a crack and turned to run to his friends. David stood there laughing licking the blood that was freely flowing from his broken nose onto his lips, his yellow feline like eyes glowing in delight.

The boy stopped by the fire where all his friends were seated with their eyes closed in what looked like a passed out state."Get the fuck up guys! Come on we have to fucking go get help these guys are twisted!" shaking his closet friend's shoulder he noticed in horror that all were dead with bite wounds still oozing blood on their necks.

"Oh, looks like your friends already had their fun don't you think?" without turning around to look who spoke to him the boy continued to run away from the bon fire and into the dark hearing laughter all around him. Finally when he thought he was far away he stopped and greedily took deep breaths of air.

An airy voice whispered suddenly close to his neck sending goose bumps on his skin "You shouldn't have stopped running!" Gloved hands clamped down on to his shoulders with such force it threw the boy forward into the cool sand.

About to get up and run again he looked at black scuffed boots in front of him "please don't kill me! I won't tell anyone I fucking promise!" David grabbed the boy by his shoulders again and drew him close enough to him that he could hear his frantic heart beating and jumping when he pulled him even closer.

"I hate when people beg for their lives it ruins all the fun in taking your pathetic life!" With that before the boy could even utter a cry he sunk his fangs into the boy's neck gulping all the blood that came rushing at him.

After finishing David drug the body over to the bon fire and threw it in watching it catch flames along with the other bodies piled underneath it. "Come along boys lets head out!" Excited hollers were heard as the boys loaded on to their bikes back up to the pier of glittering lights and people.

Finally at the boardwalk bikes parked in front of them they lazed around looking at people whose blood flowed unaware of the monsters around them.

Looking once again David spotted the little woman he ran into earlier in the night she was still companied by her cousins but in all they all seemed to be happier now.

"Davvvvvid can we go the sun should be coming up in about two hours!" Marko's voice whined from his perch on his bike. Quickly glancing down at him daivd spoke in a baby voice "Fine I suppose we can since little Marko is getting cranky from not getting his nappy right boys?"

"Right come on Marko baby I'll tuck you in since your arms are sooooo little!" Paul said also in a whiney baby voice beside Marko laughing and pushing him playfully.

Dwayne stood beside David still watching the little scuffle in front of him chuckling quietly, while walking over to his bike.

Before hopping onto his bike David spotted the little mortal woman again closer to him this time holding blue cotton candy for herself and her cousins.

Revving his bike's engine quickly he noticed her eyes light up in amazement and lock on to his with her quirking a eyebrow up at him before her cousins shot him and his brothers a dirty look and turned away _'And she makes me question her yet again. I will find out more about this little mortal.'_

_**Boom! Another chapter done I'm on a roll! :D**_

_**I hope I kept David and everyone in character. Anyways I hope everyone who is reading this is enjoying it!**_

_**R+R!**_


	5. Remember Kids crack is whack

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters like usual**_

"_**The world changes, we do not, there lies the irony that finally kills us." Interview with a Vampire**_

"You should be sleeping you know since you do have school tomorrow." Artemis said softly to Edgar watching him jump from surprise as she walked into the dim lighted kitchen.

"Shit Arty! You shouldn't sneak up on people at" glancing quickly at the clock on the microwave "at fucking 5:34 in the morning!"

Shrugging she dismissed what he said completely _'besides everyone sleeps like the dead around here anyways no pun intended.' _

"Like I said you should be sleeping not sitting around in the kitchen like a creep" She watched him closely he could tell even in the horrible light and in return he watched her, she looked paler than usual sick even.

"What are you doing up anyways?" He demanded

Sighing she ran a hand gently though her bed ridden hair and sat at the table playing with a math book that lay opened on the table

"hmm I had a dream that woke me suddenly I suppose and a lot on my mind. Where you trying to do math homework since you couldn't sleep?" Again he watched her; she wouldn't even look up at him as he sat across her at the table

"About what, your parents?" Now she looked up at him and he wished she hadn't her eyes didn't sparkle like they usually did instead they looked dulled with noticeable bags underneath her eyes he never seemed to notice before even her lips that were usually rose red were now chapped and almost colorless.

"Yeah it was" she stopped briefly looking around the kitchen and then stopping on him again "I miss them you know, I think about them a lot too. But in my dream it felt like I was with them again at home.. it's just…there's so much going on..I."

She stopped again this time to collect herself, standing up in the process _'I never was one to express myself anyways and I certainly will not start with Edgar'_

turning around to glance at Edgar she said with teasing laced into her voice the best she could master"I'm going to head off to bed. You should also get some sleep you have school in about two hours and I don't want to hear you complain on how you lost some of your beauty sleep."

With that Artemis quickly fled the kitchen leaving Edgar to stare after her. Closing the door to her room quietly she walked over to her window gently pressing her forehead against the cool glass.

'_I'm supposed to help a gang out vampires while hoping my cousins don't try to kill me in the process. Oh and trying not to miss my family who are dead. Someone is laughing at me somewhere I just know it.' _

Now glaring at the rising sun with much hate "I'm going to make everything right and **NOT **be god damned killed doing it. You'll see."

Turning to flop onto her unmade bed in a heap.

Artemis bolted from her bed only to smash rather ungracefully onto her floor tangled in her sheets.

Glancing at the clock on her night stand she noticed it was 2:30 in the afternoon which could only mean one thing _'the runts are home from school and had to slam the door in their wake. Just peachy really because no one sleeps around here in the daytime'_

Standing up walking slowly to her door she could hear Edgar fuming about something to Alan who also sounded irked. Opening her door to lean against it she causally spoke to her cousins

"should I ask what you two are so pissed about or simply slide back into my room and sleep?" rising a delicate eyebrow to show her interest in the subject.

Scoffing loudly Alan looked at his cousin with his snarl showing his teeth off in the process _'I take it he's mad about what he's about to tell me' _

"People at our school decided to throw garlic at us and said we should probably tell our girlfriend about our obsession with the undead."

"You both have a girlfriend, why didn't I know about this? Ohhhh who is she, is she cute and does she like vampires too? You could give her the garlic as a gift to protect her from the undead how awesome right?"

Artemis said quickly smiling widely at her cousins, holding her hands together in delight _'They grow up so fast! Make me proud boys, there's nothing to be ashamed about'_

Edgar openly glared at her with disgust while shoving a finger at her face "We don't have a girlfriend, some assholes saw us with **you** at the boardwalk holding our hands in line at the roll coaster and decided to dub you our girlfriend"

Her first reaction didn't help either of the brothers if anything it showed how _'immature'_ she could be by sticking her pierced tongue out at them waving her arms around frantically "What the hell eww no! Did you at least try to say I'm your **older **cousin who just came to live with you recently? Please tell me you did!"

As sadly as this whole situation seemed all poor Artemis could think was '_what the hell have I done to deserve this! I've been on my best behavior here, I've even started cooking for the dorks. Why does thou God shun my awesome good deeds and mock me' _

Alan looked her with wide brown eyes that were clearly trying to be innocent..**epic fail** that was she braced herself for the bad news

"we told them you were our older cousin and they believed us but Edgar lost his temper and punched the leader of the jocks in the face because of something he said and laughed about"

'_Go Edgar who would've thought he would actually punch someone who's not a vampire' _Turning to praise her cousin in a job well done Edgar told her flatly holding his hand up at her

"I only punched him because he said he'll 'take your cousin's fine ass since she's probably easy to lay' detention was well worth it."

Artemis stared at them eyebrow twitching suddenly leaning toward them "Today's Friday right?"

A nod from both brothers confirmed her right "So everyone will be at the boardwalk having a blast tonight riiiight?"

another nod from the now growing suspicious brothers "well what I think we should do is get revenge you know pull a mind blowing fantastic prank on this douche bag and all his little buddies who will most likely be with him tonight"

Cracking a little evil smile that would have the devil himself applauding proudly at her.

Edgar simply looked at her "what's the plan?"

'_I guess going to go look for the vampires tonight will just have to wait until tomorrow'_

Artemis thought in disappointment as she slipped on a fitting black shirt with fangs on it saying 'I bite, you bite, we all fucking bite!' in red dripping blood letters underneath it with blue skinny jeans and black worn boots.

Walking to over to the bathroom pushing Edgar out of the way as she went in she fixed her wild curls slipping a red bow clip on the side of her hair while applying her usual makeup finishing off with red lip gloss again and slipping on her leather jacket

. "Alright boys let's get this party started!" Closing the shop doors as they went, Artemis could tell this night was going to be fun.

'_Lay God have mercy on these poor but so worth the prank souls!'_

**David's Pov:**

Sitting in their usual area at the boardwalk looking for a meal was almost too easy tonight. Flocks of people came from all over tonight and all because it was the weekend.

Inhaling a puff from his cigarette David's sharp eyes scanned the crowds of people looking for a certain interesting little blonde mortal and also looking into thoughts as people passed by without a clue.

Paul suddenly whistled while pointing at a passing woman who '_speak of the devil just the girl I was looking for and with her little cousins again'_

He let the smirk he was holding in crawl up his face. She glanced at Paul in what would only be described as utter annoyance "Come on over here babe you know you wanna!"

David slipped into her thoughts just briefly and what he found was amusedly enough to let a low chuckle rumble through his chest, while dragging a had though his white locks

'_Fucking big ass hair twisted sister wanna be smokes to much pot retard! Ugh I'd punch him in the face if I could reach him cruse him for being so tall…hmm maybe I could throw a Twinkie loving kid at him..this plan could work I'll take that kid who's shoving his face to ooooh hooo to a damn Twinkie! HA!' _

Dwayne and Marko looked at him asking the silent question as to what he found so amusing. To answer them he tilted his head towards the little blonde who was now giving Paul the finger while her cousins pushed her towards the other direction but not before quickly turning around towards Paul on last time "OI! Dumbass don't you know crack is whack!"

Paul just started laughing up a storm accompanied by Marko both near the point of tears "That chick sure has fire running though her veins haha I think I'm falling head over heels for her! What about you Marko polo?"

Marko looked up at Paul with his famous Cheshire grin speaking in his soft voice "Oooh Paul I hate to be the bearer of bad news buuuut she's too smart and feisty for you to even handle with that little head of yours" stopping to flick Paul in the forehead making him go cross eyed for a brief moment

"I think we should follow her plus it'll give us entertainment before we get to hungry. What do you say David?" Cocking his head questionably at David letting his curls fall into his to colorful for life jacket.

Tapping a black gloved finger to his pink lips teaseling David made an 'hmm' noise "What do you think Dwayne? Should we listen to the little squirt or just go get food now?"

Letting his ice blue eyes twinkle with amusement and also the animalist hungrier they all felt.

Looking towards the big eyes that Marko was giving him and the flat look David was giving him Dwayne decided "Eat first and fast if you wish to watch what she does the rest of the night."

Even though Marko didn't win the argument hollers of excitement still broke the tense silence from of course Paul and Marko like always.

"Alright let's make it quick I want to bug this little spit fire more as the night wears on!" Paul chanted from his spot on his bike a wide grin braking out on his face.

'_I'm going to learn her name tonight and fun it will be!' _David thought letting his face split into his vampiric face with a cruel laugh.

_**That's right another chapter down! I had fun writing this one, the next chapter should be fun also. Like usual I hope I kept all the characters true to how their portrayed.**_

_**R+R :D**_


	6. I'm so smart sometimes it hurts!

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters**_

_**Baa I'm so sorry I'm updating late the Holidays were so busy**_

_**But I want to say thank you all for the reviews and Favorites! :]**_

_**Annnnnd here's the next waited chapter**_

"_**Some of them want to use you **_

_**Some of them want to get used by you"**_

_**Sweet Dreams, Emily Browning**_

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis's Pov: <strong>

After running into David once more and let's not forget the whole Paul incident, Artemis was finally back on track to revenge, while skipping beside her favorite little vampire hunters.

' _I still can't believe I told Paul crack is whack blah I mean really I only remember that from Health Ed class freshmen year in high school and even then I was a pot head all the way through high school hmm still am if I think about it. Anywayyys you'd think I'd be the one who's all slow. But instead I'm so smart sometimes it hurts! Haa oh wait Edgar's talking look focused Arty and nod your head yes that always works!' _

Artemis swiftly nodded her head yes. Edgar looked blankly at his cousin who was still nodding her head yes causing her curly hair to fly in every direction and still Edgar had on simple thought on his dear cousin

'_If she wasn't my cousin I would punch her for being such an idiot at the worst of times'_

Alan laid a hand over Artemis's head causing her to stop being a bobble head and turn her blue eyes innocently up at her younger cousin "And for what reason have you caused me to stop shaking my head yes at what Edgar said? Don't you agree with what Edgar said Alan? Shame on you if you don't agree with your brother" waving her finger at Alan jokingly

Leaning his head towards his cousin while laughing point blank in her face he answered her through his laughter "Because Arty Edgar asked if you were high and then like the weirdo you are you shook your head yes like a retard. Sooo…" Stopping briefly to examine her for any signs of being high he continued "Are you high?"

Her look was priceless and her response made Edgar and Alan question her even more "If I was high I would be shoving my face like a fat kid with a chili dog at some food stand here and eating my fav…" stopping to pause when she heard a loud cough closely to her right. Artemis turned to look over at the person who was now glaring openly at her and who was none other than a chubby boy about ten holding two blue cotton candies in his right hand and a chili dog in his left _'Little monster I wasn't even talking about you though maybe I could ask him for some cotton candy'_

The boy seeing Artemis eyeing his cotton candy and held it closer to his chest protectively _'well fine you little ass when the world gets over runned by zombies like in Shaun of the Dead just know I will __**NOT**__ share my food with you Pssh I hope I get to hit you with a bat if you're a zombie...just don't explode all over me like Boomers do in left 4 dead can you say nasty much? I sure can.'_

"You are a mean lady to say that to me! You're going to hell to burn!" and with that the boy stormed away into the throngs of people. "No one asked for your option cotton candy hogger! Beware the zombie apocalypse I'll be coming after your ass!" She yelled cupping her hands around her mouth at him as he disappeared.

Finally turning to her dumbfounded cousins she continued where she left off before she was interrupted "As I was saying to put it simple I'm not high you little butt munchers and for your info if I was I'd be happily eating some raaa uhh raw pickles? Yeah that's right don't look at me like that. Oh look over there isn't that the douches were after?" causing Edgar and Alan to swirl around to look over at the haunted house ride.

'_Thank the Lord I actually stopped what I was about to say. GOD they don't have __**ramen**__ here! Rest in peace ramen my stomach will miss you greatly!' _Artemis stopped her thoughts again and began to look over the teenagers in line.

Standing there was Rick the leading jock with brown military cut hair and dark color eyes standing by him laughing were two other boys punching each other almost running into the one girl of the group who screamed dramatically. Who also by the looks of it was Rick's girlfriend by the way he had his hand on her waist and who could be described as _'Sluuuut…hell even in my era at least they could match their outfits' _crinkling her nose she eyed what the red headed bimbo was wearing _'really neon yellow tank top with a neon orange vest are you a cross guard for little monsters running across the street? And a purple mini skirt poor girl maybe you should go on either What not to Wear or How do I look.'_

"Well what are we waiting for let's find away to get into that ride and fuck them up!" Not even bothering to hear an answer Artemis began to sprint to the back of the haunted house ride right towards a blue and yellow door reading 'Employees only beyond this point!' to which she ignored and opened while waving frantically, and smiling widely.

"Arty wait the hell up for us! Hey Arty! Damn it come on Alan run faster we are trained professional vampire hunters we should be able to catch up to her in no time!" As Edgar and Alan finally caught up with Artemis both out of breath and red in the face by now.

'_Professional my ass their already out of breath, sad day when I can out run two sixteen year old boys. When I myself am a lazy couch potato who tried using a back scratcher to reach the remote on the coffee table that was..Right in front of me that only ended up falling to the floor and under the couch across me. __**Epic fail **__of my life.' _Clearly Artemis blocked out Edgaronce again who in the mean time was yelling about her running off and how vampires could have snatched her up without their protection

'_All I would really need to do is yell stranger danger and knee the vampire in the balls. I mean seriously living or dead that has to still hurt like hell right? No man has balls of steel after all.'_

Finally walking past Edgar with Alan following her closely, Artemis walked into the now dark haunted house area for employees by the metal tracks for the ride to glide along.

Cracking her knuckles, she turned towards her cousin holding a black bag.

"Alright let's set our plan into action boys!"

As the cousins prepared their plan called 'Scare the ass wipes shitless'

They all failed to notice cool blue eyes watching them with amusement at what was said and thought of.

* * *

><p><strong>David's Pov:<strong>

Paul watched as the curly blonde haired mortal girl and her cousins ran into the haunted house 'employee door' disappearing from their sight all together. David looked on in silence till he saw the door close softly behind the last Frog brother with the red bandana before speaking

"So boys her nickname is _Arty_" David said purring her name out, already liking it '_though her real name will probably roll much better off my tongue.' _"And it seems that some teenagers are about to be pranked in what her and the Frog brothers call 'Scare the ass wipes shitless' plan."

Marko and Paul were in an uproar of laughter the second David said the plan name tears forming and dropping down their porcelain like faces, even Dwayne softly chuckled at it.

"David man we have to watch it happen! Please can we quickly get on the ride with the kids that are going to be pranked?" Marko pleaded looking over to David his blue eyes looking bigger and more angelic '_The eyes that most mortals compare to innocence yet in their depths lay a monster that most tell their children as a bedtime story to scare them.' _Breaking his train of thought David turned his head slightly to the right to watch the over excited Paul, his blonde hair falling gently onto his shoulder.

Paul ignoring everything and everyone around him pushed his way until he was behind the laughing group of teenagers who were too concerned with themselves to even notice what was about to happen to them. Besides no one even bothered to tell Paul to get to the back of the line only because they knew bad things happened to anyone who went against what David and his boys said or did.

Swirling his head to look at Marko, David chuckled flicking his metal lighter open to light his cigarette blowing a cloud of gray smoke "Fine Marko we can go on the ride. Only because Paul happens to be waving his arms like an idiot at us and" flashing a quick smile showing his fangs though the smile didn't quite reach his eyes "Besides how could _I_ pass up watching little _Arty_?"

By the time they reached Paul they were each seated in to the ride. The main jock with his arm draped around the red head girl in the front with his two friends seated behind shoving each other yelling for the ride to start. right behind them connected by a metal cord so that two parties could enjoy themselves without having to talk to the strangers behind them, was David and Dwayne and of course Marko and Paul together trying to yell as loud as they could so that they could annoy the teenagers in front of them.

'_This should be a __**very **__fun ride. Don't disappoint me little Arty I can't wait to see more of the fiery spirit you posses.' _

David smirked widely as the ride jerked to life engulfing the teenagers and the vampires into darkness.

_**I should have another chapter posted either today or tomorrow :D**_

_**Enjoy and like always**_

_**Read, review and favorite!**_


	7. Come out where ever you are

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters and sadly not lost boys such a shame**_

_**I want to also thank everyone who has reviewed my story that brings a smile to me so keep it up! :D**_

"_**I know I have a fickle heart  
>And a bitterness and a wandering eye and a heaviness in my head" <strong>_

_**Adele, Don't you remember**_

__** Artemis's Pov: **

Flickering on her rusted black flash light Artemis quickly held the light in her mouth as she continued to apply make up onto Alan's face.

"You know you're a pretty cute zombie might I have your number after you infect me or rip my good arm off?" Artemis said cheekily to Alan who stared at her humorlessly "that's not even funny Arty. Maybe you should learn some real jokes"

'_Pssh little punk I HAPPEN to think I'm pretty damn funny!' _"Ow! Arty watch where you're pointing that fucking eye linear!" Alan shouted. Artemis only gave him a smirk and continued her work on making him look like a genuine zombie.

'_I must say he could pull this look of quite nicely. Thank god I was obsessed with watching 28 days later and zombie games. But who wouldn't be obsessed with 28 days later __Cillian Murphy__ is one fiiiiiiine piece of ass damn!' _

"There all done Alan! Your outfit looks pretty realistic too might I say. Alrighty moving on to Edgar. Hey! Edgar get over here, Alan will watch out for the asses as I get you ready."

Alan now dressed in a torn, dirty, and fake blood shirt and pants walked over to his brother giving him a brief nod. Leaning against the black cold cobwebbed wall, Artemis listened to the crappy sound effects that sounded like a combination of blowing wind and laughing that almost sounded closely like the crypt keeper from tales from the crypt

'_I'm all for the crypt creeper but fuck it sounds so creepy in the dark I'm just waiting for him to pop out of nowhere and say "Ah! There you are! You're just in time! I'm trying a few new recipes from my new Betty Croaker's cookbook. I hope you like shish-ka-bob…damn! It isn't ready yet! Bob's still moving!" as he laughs with his eyes about to fall out gah!' _

And to make it all worse it had the flickering lights that could probably cause anyone a headache or maybe it was just Artemis. Alan almost seemed to blend into the background causing Artemis to almost hit Edgar in the head with her flashlight as she squinted her eyes to find him

"So sorry Edgar but at least if I did hit you the bruise would totally go good with your zombie costume. Am I right or am I fucking right?" Artemis said flashing Edgar a smile while immediately going to work on applying the pale make up onto Edgar, lining his eyes heavily in black eye linear and lastly smudging fake blood onto his face to make it look like he had four slash wounds on his right cheek.

"Open your mouth Edgar I need to make your teeth look yellow and gross" Listening to his cousin Edgar opened his mouth allowing Artemis to put yellow teeth substance on. _'I can't wait to pull this prank it's going to be so fucking awesome!' _When she was done she stood up dusting off her pants flashing her light onto her cousins nodding her head in approval

"You guys are looking pretty fly" giving them both thumbs up to which Edgar and Alan could only stare at their cousin in embarrassment

"Are we seriously related to her?" Artemis gasped griping her heart "why you no love me cousins!" as soon as the words left her mouth, Artemis tripped over a light cord resulting in her smashing her knee painfully onto the metal tracks. "Holy fucking He Man! What the hell are these tracks made out of! God, my poor knee, it's alright baby mama feels your pain."

Edgar and Alan stood laughing at their cousin as she pointed her light at her now ripped jean and bleeding knee. Staring up at her cousins Artemis flipped off them off "fuck you both you! I'm a fallen comrade and you mock me! Mehh get me up, I hear the ride coming!"

Moving quickly the cousins pushed closely to the wall that seemed to smell like beer and a hint of mildew. _'Nice, really I just happen to love this smell. Just give me a minute to smash my face into it.'_ Her thoughts were cut short as they heard the tracks squeal with annoying people hooting and bragging that the ride wasn't even scary.

"Alright boys let's get this plan rolling. Edgar you know what to do, same goes for you Alan. And if anything yell Danger! Danger! Trees! Tree! Tree! Squirrel! In case you need help."

"Arty what the hell are you even talking about?" Edgar asked as Arty blushed "Well I saw it from this movie and I thought now was a good time to say it which now I can clearly see it wasn't. Whatever it was funny to me!"

Sticking her tongue out as Alan rolled his eyes his mouth curling into a snarl at her, before moving to his hiding spot. As Edgar began walking away he turned towards his her "and you're sure you're not high or on any drug for that matter?" "You know what I'm just here, tryin' to be a good motherfuckin' cousin know what I'm saying dog!" Edgar ignored his cousin as he moved closer to the tracks.

Artemis smirked to herself as she moved quietly in the shadows, ignoring her throbbing knee. _'__War is upon you! Prepare to suck the cock of karma!' __S_he was about to set her part of the plan into motion with a big bang!

David's Pov:

As the annoying ride began to move though the dark David could hear the teenagers in front of him brag about how lame the ride was. Blocking them out David continued to look for any sign of Arty and her cousins so far he spotted nothing but real rats running about the ground squeaking as they saw the jerky carts coming their way.

Half way through the ride red metal doors opened jerking them into a room that looked like a worn down nursery. David's throat tightened at the thick dust floating in the air '_where are you Arty? I'm growing so bored come out, come out where ever you are' _

Fake sunlight slipped through the cracked boards covering the windows around the room, illuminating a child's wooden rocking horse sitting out on a blue and purple tattered rug. The toy's wooden seat was worn smooth, coated in dirt, and cobwebs matted the corded mane and tail. The air shimmered and a zombie boy jumped in front of their cart, causing the teenagers to scream and grab onto each other.

Making David roll his eyes at them in irritation and hearing them mutter to each other how the zombie jumping out was new. David looked on and noticed it was one of the Frog brothers and he was hardly recognizable with the way his makeup and clothes looked

'_He looks like he just walked out of his grave. This should be very interesting after all.' _The main jock gasped, watching the pale zombie's hands grasp at the mane, pulling himself into the seat. Slowly the horse began to rock, much to the jubilation of its ghostly rider. Unbeknownst to them that the other Frog brother, Edgar, was moving slowly towards them from the jock's right side and holding what looked to be a fake ax, making low groaning noises that the teenagers thought was a part of the haunted house music.

David smirked and looked towards Paul and Marko who for once sat quite waiting for what was about to happen to the mortals in front of them. But even David could feel the excitement rolling of them in waves as they jumped in their sits gripping the cool metal bars beside them.

"Boys, let's just sit back and enjoy the show that's about to happen." As the ride continued to cringe at each creak on the old warped tracks, David saw a shadow flicker at the corner of his vision. He froze with pleasure at the scent lingering in the air of Arty's coppery blood, and her perfume that smelled like apples on a warm summer day.

He inhaled a deep breath almost tasting her blood on his lips, and causing his mouth to water and eyes to change briefly to yellow. _'It would appear little Arty hurt herself. I haven't smelt blood this sweet in almost four hundred years..' _All of David's thoughts flew out the window when he saw Arty in a dark corner which since he was a vampire he could see perfectly changing out of her clothes into a white blood ripped dress.

He was almost memorized by how smooth and pale her skin looked, he also caught teasing glimpses of her tattoos and belly button piercing before much to his disappointment was covered by the tattered dress. _'I've never hated clothes as much as I do now'_ curling his lips in distaste.

"David what are you looking at in the corner?" David quickly turned his head towards Dwayne who looked at him questioningly, before shaking his head

"I just spotted Arty in the corner about to do something is all." Letting his eyes drift back over to the corner that was now unoccupied by Arty.

**Artemis's Pov:**

After changing her outfit into a white tattered dress Artemis began moving towards the cart with the spooked teens but not before noticing

'_Tobacco smoke? Who the hell smokes while on a ride? Fucking retard that's who, I mean what if you caught the person's hair in front of you on fire ha that would actually be pretty funny but that's not the point' _A shiver floated through the hairs on the back of her neck then cascaded down her backbone, though mostly out of excitement.

Pushing her thoughts away Artemis watched as the jocks screamed in terror as Edgar came at them with his fake ax moaning, with drool running down the side of his mouth "HOLY SHIT! SOMEONE SAVE US! I WANT MY MOMMY GOD DAMN IT!" Artemis could barely contain her laughter as she heard Rick shout bloody murder.

She continued to watch as Alan moved to the left side of the cart scaring the red head who screamed into her boyfriend's ear. Alan continued his advance at the now trembling red heard as his hand ghostly brushed against her shoulder while leaning closer to her whispering in a hoarse voice "I love red heads, they taste so sweet!" as he crackled a laugh.

All the while Artemis was moving closer and closer to the now petrified teens _'Ohh this is going to be fun!' _Her heavy, deliberate steps were heard first, followed by her face emerging from the shadows flashing a joker smile at the teens fake blood coating her lips and eyes making it look like she tried to scratch her eyes out plus she added black contacts making her eyes more wide and black.

When she was finally in front of the cart she leaned so close to Rick she could smell the alcohol on his breath _'god use a fucking breath mint' _forcing herself not to wrinkle her nose in disgust she continued to lean towards Rick who was cowering towards his girlfriend, gasping like a fish out of water

"What the hell do you want?" He shouted at her trying to save his pride and act tough "What do I want hmm" Leaning back fully she sat herself at the edge of the cart close to Rick putting her pale fingers to her red lips tapping them gently with her nails "I want you to leave my fucking cousins alone you ass! If you don't when you sleep I'll be sure I'm right beside your bed watching you got it!" She yelled in his face snarling at him, pushing both her arms so that they clawed at his shoulders

"Alright I promise to leave the Frog brothers alone. Just please don't hurt me!" Smiling in satisfaction Artemis looked at Rick only to shout in disgust "EW! You actually peed your pants you're such a pussy. Gross seriously"

Hopping of the cart she walked over to the two zombies who by now where at the exit door waiting for her. Before leaving she warned Rick one last time "And if I find out you did anything to my cousins I'll stalk you down after all I know where you live. Have fun on your ride bye!"

With that the cousins ran out the door laughing together until they were at a hotdog stand. "Did you see the look on his face when you came at him Arty?" Alan tried to make Rick's face but only burst more into laughter having to lean on Artemis who had tears falling down her faces

"We totally rock! Let's get something to eat Edgar's paying!" Edgar stopped laughing ignoring the looks they were getting from the crowds of people "Arty! You pay!" "Nope, I came up with the genius plan so now you must get me food you dig"

_**So there you have it! **_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the prank they pulled**_

_**Like always read, review and favorite! :D**_


	8. Don't worry be happy

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own little characters though I would love to own each and every lost boy ; D**_

_**Also, I wanted to say that I'm back in college (the semester has officially started on Monday) but I'm going to continue to try to update my story whenever I can. I promise the most you'll have to go without me updating is like 3 days :D I can't stand when people take soooo long to update.**_

_**I wanted to also thank everyone once again for reviewing my story I still get excited seeing them and for putting my story as a favorite:"D**_

"_**Don't make me sad, don't make me cry  
>Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough<br>I don't know why  
>Keep making me laugh,<br>Let's go get high  
>The road is long, we carry on"<strong>_

_**Lana Del Rey, Born to Die**_

**David's Pov:**

Laughter was heard all around David, as him and his boys got off the haunted ride. Paul and Marko were teasing the jock mercilessly that had to now walk around with a wet spot on his jeans from being scared shitless by Arty.

Just thinking about her made him want to laugh she was to interesting to him. She wasn't scared of him or any of his boys like most around Santa Carla, instead her spit fire attitude made her stand out among the unique humans that flocked the boardwalk.

Not to mention the way she looked could also turn heads, though it either seemed she didn't care or notice. David preferred the second one more.

David continued to look around for the blonde _'Where are you arty? I'm just dying to catch up with you' _

"Hey David maybe we should look around the food area for her. I mean mortals get hungry all the time." Marko said while glancing around at the food stands that had small children reaching up to receive their red candy coated apples or cotton candy.

David sharply turned towards a small hotdog booth that was neon yellow and red.

He could her hear rather amusing thoughts while she waited in line with her cousins, still dressed up from their prank. _'"What the hell man! How many damn hot dogs can you order for yourself? Meh, are you entering a hot dog eating contest or something. Shiiiit, so far he's ordered ten hot dogs! Lord my poor stomach grumbles with sadness" Such interesting thoughts coming from such a little mortal' _

David chuckled as he briefly scratched his scruff on his chin with his leather gloves. David had never been as fascinated by a human as he was now.

"Boys, let's all spilt up to cover more grounds to find her. I'll look around at the hotdog stands. Paul you heard over to the candy area and take Marko with you since you may need help as you're to stoned to comprehend"

David was interrupted by Paul flipping him off and laughing loudly scaring a little five year old who was standing close to Paul in the passing crowd. "Anyways, Dwayne you look over at the lemonade stands and popcorn booths. Meet up at the bikes in a while you know how to contact me." David said while briefly touching his temple.

After breaking up from his group David walked confidently up to the hotdog stand noticing that Arty finally had a hotdog and looked like she worn a million dollars, though her little cousins looked embarrassed by their older cousin as she ate her hotdog while whooping at how wonderful the hotdog tasted, twirling around her cousins and right into David's cold hard chest.

She smashed rather ungracefully into his chest; her cerulean blue eyes looked up at David shocked. As he looked at her eyes he noticed that she had specks of yellow splashing around her pupils though only if you were close enough to notice it. He briefly heard her thoughts, it's not like he could help it. He wanted to know what she thought of him for his ego and pride mostly.

'"_Oh my sweet Anthony Hopkins! I had to run or rather smash right into him. Not like it's a bad thing or anything he's a very attractive, I'd tap that fine man. Waaait a damn minute!"' _

David watched her glare up at him like she knew a little secret he didn't and that irked him.

"What the hell do you want Blondie? Shame, I don't see your little gang bang group with you grow tired of them already? The night's just begun." She snapped at him so fast and smoothly.

He in response merely leaned in closer to her face watching as the lights reflected off her piercings and laughed loudly at her

"I'm just curious as to what your name is. Maybe we could go somewhere more private hmm?" He purred out to her his cold breath washing over face.

Her cousins stood on each side of her throwing him a dirty look, but what she did next had them looking both scared for her and proud. Arty looked like she was about to punch him in the face at what he just said to her and…_**that she did!**_

Her small fist with so many rings clenched and swung at his face. To say he was surprised was an understatement _**never**_had he had anyone in all his time living much less a woman hit him so bluntly in the face. He heard a crack and without a doubt knew she broke his nose, holding his gloved hand up to it he felt warm blood rushing down his lips, where he slowly licked the blood that continued to drip.

Arty on the other hand stood in front of him with her hands on her waist with a smartass smirk on her red lips _'I like my girls rough your only making me want you more. Keep it up little one, fights are my specialty!'_

"And for the fucking record my name is Artemis,_ David. _You should probably have someone look at your nose though I'd prefer it broken so I can laugh at you." David already blocked whatever she said after she uttered her name

'_Finally I know your name and look at that your name fits you nicely you are very wild after all' _David finally removed his hand enough so he could show her the smirk he was wearing to which she scowled at him.

"I'll be seeing you around much more _Artemis_. And I'll be looking forward to it."

With that David turned, his black coat blowing in the warm breeze. He was just too excited

'_Oh Artemis the games have just begun I do hope you can keep up!'_

**Artemis's Pov:**

To say Artemis wasn't pissed was an understatement. She had been told throughout her life by father that she had her mother's personality, especially when her temper flared.

'_It felt damn __**good**__ to punch him in the nose. Even if my hand took more of the beating than his nose, which I bet will be healed by the end of tonight.'_

Alan was gently holding Artemis's right hand moving it slowly and flexing each finger _"_Arty, are you sure your hand is alright? It looks kind of bruised already and some of the skin at your middle knuckle is ripped."

'_Yeah well you try hitting the fucking incredible hulk! Lord knows I'll be feeling this for the next few days.' "_Don't worry so much Alan I'll live it's just a flesh wound. Might I add I did a fiiiiine job of breaking that Ass's nose!"

Edgar could on shake his head at his energetic cousin who at the moment was swinging her fist around proudly. "Whether you broke his nose or not, what you did Arty was plain out stupid. What if he or his vampire freaks come after you? You didn't think of that did you? God Arty sometimes you really don't think."

Edgar shook his head in disapproval at her, before turning around to unlock the door to the store and also their home. _'I feel like I just disappointed one of my parents with something I wasn't supposed to be doing. Like when I dyed my whole head neon pink thinking I was so damn rebellious. Such depressing thoughts on such a wonderful night'_

"It's alright Arty that's just Edgar showing his concern for you." Artemis stared at Alan as if he had grown two heads

"You fucking call _**that**_ worry! Whatever I'm over it seriously, I'll be crashed out in bed if you need me." With that she went up the small stairway to her room.

Closing the door softly behind her, she slowly made her way to her bed that was still mused from her waking up earlier in the morning. Her bed moaned in protest as she sat down on the edge of the bed cradling her head in both her palms.

"I never think of the consequences like Edgar does. I should have really thought before I punched David in the face. I mean what if he did vamp out or call the others? Shit, what if I start getting stalked fuck perfect now I'm becoming paranoid. Well Arty you might as well go to sleep thinking too much on this is not helping you."

With that Artemis throw herself backwards onto her bed not even bothering to change. All she wanted in that moment was to sleep under her warm bedding that smelt like the salt air around her. _'Like Bob Marley said don't worry be happy…I should try that.'_

_**And another chapter done! :D**_

_**I'm already writing the next chapter, I want to get it done within the next two days **_

_**Like usual review and favorite**_

_**Ohh, and if any of the Lost Boys characters are out of character or anything also. **_


	9. A moment to feel free

_**I am so so sorry I haven't been able to write new chapters! **_

_**My dog ran head on… literally into my poor defenseless laptop that was lying on my bed and busted it on the hardwood floor so I have to wait 2-3 weeks for it to be fixed :[**_

_**Good news is my friend had an extra laptop lying around so I'll be posting my stories off of it; makes me almost cry with joy! :D**_

"_**What did you expect? Hannibal Lecter?" **_

_**Gabriel Engel, Movie: Antibodies **_

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis's Pov:<strong>

Artemis's laid sprawled on her bed, her hair spilled around her head creating an illusion that she had a flowing and glowing halo around her, with half closed eyes in relaxation. That is till she glanced at her clock beside her flashing in angry red; 10:30 am. Edgar and Alan already left for school some hours ago but not before shouting a thank you at Artemis for making their lunches for them.

'_I'm surprised my dear cousins like grilled chesses with pickles, chips, a banana and a soda mehh what can I say I suck at cooking. I just know when that zombie apocalypse comes I'll be the one mooching off all the people who can cook HA, bring it Twinkie lovers I'll fight till the finish for food! Hmm food, wow I sounded like Homer Simpson' _

She continued to lay there moving her right hand above her head spacing out her skeleton like fingers. Her knuckles were bruised, swollen and bloody from last night, not like she had super healing like the vampire she punched _'It was still sooo worth it, freaking asshole is what he is, Buuut why couldn't he look like Peter Griffin and not a hot piece of meat!'_ Still Artemis let her mind drift to last night and what Edgar said. She was lost and out of place in this whole situation. Here she was in Lost Boys basically any girl's dream who loved vampires that spontaneously combusted in the sun with badass attitudes to back up their roguish looks _'like the sexy beast in Interview with a Vampire yum Lestat and Louis hmm you can drain me of my blood any day you cocky and emo vampires!'_ Still, why couldn't she just enjoy her time here instead of wondering what the hell everyone else was doing in her actual life _'oh wait I'm going to be here till I grow old or end up dead and drained of all my blood really damn wonderful. Peachy, what I have to look forward to pssh.'_

Sighing she continued to move her fragile fingers watching as the sun's light warm rays caught her many rings reflecting a rainbow across her still room. _'Today is just one of those days I suppose.' _

Artemis rolled to her window to briefly pop her curled head up to glanced out her open window letting the warm beach air tickle her face as she watched kids who looked to be Edgar and Alan's age most likely ditching. It wouldn't come as a shock to her, she use to do it all the time with her friends in high school. Back than when life seemed filled with memories of friends and adventures.

'_Things change. And friends leave. And life doesn't stop for anybody. I have no one here who I can tell anything to. They would fucking think I'm psycho and throw me in the loony been with fucking Michael Meyers! Not that I don't like him or anything he's pretty badass till they made like a billion and more movies shit gets old dear film makers. Hmm what I wouldn't give to watch my precious Hannibal Lecter it truly is a day where the Gods are laughing at me well you know what…-' _"FUCK YOU GODS YOUR JUST JEALOUS OF MY AWESOMENESS!"

She screamed jumping off her warm bed, pulling half her body out her window with her fists raised towards the clear sky, nearly scaring people innocently walking by her window. Once her rant was over she simply let her body hang out dipping her finger tips in the cracks underneath her white window sill; bits of the red brick wall crumbled out blowing in the breeze. Sighing Artemis moved her body slowly swaying side to side before moving gracefully back into her room.

As she moved around her room picking up her ripped up blue skinny jeans _'I really should sew these I mean really I'm going to end up like SpongeBob and rip my fucking pants only I won't be laughing fucking yellow sponge' _

Artemis began to hum and sing a song from her time softly while dancing in circles oblivious to what was going on around her _'A moment to feel free is a moment never forgotten'_

"_You're so fine; you're so good  
>I need you. And I think that if you thought about it you'd know you need me too.<br>Cause I want you.. I want you..  
>I want you.. I want you..<br>And if I could I'd squeeze your hand so tight every knuckle would crack  
>I'd wrap my arms around you and snap every bone in your back.<br>Cause I want you.. I want you..  
>You're so smart, you break my heart.<br>I like you, and I think that if you thought about it you'd know you'd like me too.  
>Cause I want you.. I want you..<br>I want you.. I want you..  
>I want you! I want you.<br>I want you.  
>If I could I'd kiss your lips so hard your entire face would bruise<br>Put your name and blood on everyone and make the evening news  
>I'd chain your hips together so that you could never leave.<br>I'd make you love me so much that you'd ask permission to breathe." _

Artemis slowly turned to her door with a content smile on her face, her eyes closed in sheer happiness

'_I'm NEVER going to get tired of that song even if it sounds like a hey I'm a stalker song! Still love it!' _ When she opened her eyes she screamed bloody murder that could probably be heard all around the boardwalk

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO BITCHES DOING HERE!" pointing her index finger at her two cousins who now had their hands to their ears trying to stop the ringing that buzzed.

Alan having finally stopped the ringing in his abused ears looked directly at his cousin's wide eyes snarling with teeth to show

"We thought we would knock off and maybe spend the day with you since you never do anything when were gone other than move around the rooms like a sloth, besides it's only about 11:15 am"

Artemis was still speechless her mouth gaping like a fish rather unattractively not that she cared. Edgar butted into the conversation fixing his new red banana with white stripes on it glaring at his cousin with amber eyes

"I never knew you could actually hold a decent note Arty I'm shocked but that scream you have could either woke all the living dead here _or_ possibly make them high tail it back to where the hell they came from"

The two vampire hunters laughed together the image clearly too funny in their heads to hold in. After all Artemis was just the person who would do either one of these ideas while yelling Stranger Danger!

"Oh shut the hell up Rambo junior pssh your just jealous because you WISH you could hit the high notes without having your voice crack like ohh I don't know this morning in the shower. Hmm how did it go? Oh yeah!"She said smugly quickly snapping her fingers

"Ohh who's the best vampire hunter in Santa Carla who fine women? **EDGAR FROGGG**!" Artemis said making her voice crack thought out the little song laughing at Edgar.

who by now was full blown red in the face having his cousin bring up the embarrassing moment as she walked by the open bathroom door while walking to the kitchen only to burst out laughing and running into a wall before looking around and muttering "No one saw that!"

"Alrighty I'll stop but only if you take me to the beach and later tonight treat me to some Chinese food. Thy stomach has been craving it all morning. We must make haste! Chop chop!" Artemis said clapping her hands acting like she was riding a horse past her cousins to the bathroom.

Edgar and Alan shared a look only the two vampires could understand

'You're sure she's not on drugs?' Both just shook their heads and with a shrug headed off to change and try to enjoy a day at the beach with their ditzy cousin.

* * *

><p><strong>David's Pov:<strong>

To say David was annoyed was an understatement he was _pissed. _Not only did he have to listen to all his brothers laugh at him when he returned to them with a broken bloody nose but he also had to explain to them who gave it to him when they returned to the cave last night.

The booming walls of the cave still echoed with the laughs shared amongst them as they discovered Arty's real name was Artemis. Though David though back to when she punched him and he can't say he didn't really enjoy it because than he'd be lying. Artemis was a like a porcelain doll that David very much wanted to brake yet gaze at for hours.

'_Oh, Artemis I'm hoping I can accidently run into you tonight to see your reaction to my nose. I wonder what fascinating thoughts and expressions you will have.' _

He let his mind drift back to when he caught Artemis changing unbeknownst to her _'And If she did find out, her cousins would stake my ass faster than Paul saying High. Hmph doesn't matter just thinking of her makes my mouth water for her blood more and more.' _

David continued outside the cave lighting a cigarette and inhaling deeply tasting the tobacco as he blow out slowing forming smoke rings. Just as the smoke circle flowed and almost drifted away from David's view.

Paul suddenly appeared beside him swung up beside him pushing his finger in the middle off the smoke circle watching it break apart shouting like a five year "Don't let it die a virgin! Much like you huh Marko?" Marko quickly went up to Paul's side

"Paul I think I get more action than you do human and vampire. Probably because your too high to notice if your fucking a chick or dick!" and swung his fist right into Paul's cheek not like he minded much he was too high to even notice what had happened. He just kept on laughing. Paul was the one person who could make anyone laugh just because he was Paul and his childlike personality would shine even on a gloomy day

'_Which if I really think about it I think a five year has more common sense than Paul. How sad that a mere little monster mortal child could be smarter than a 267 year old vampire' _David let a ripple of a chuckle escape his lips.

"Boys" David said drawling out the y, leaning much of his upper weight on his bike. "Who wants to look for our favorite person tonight and see if she wants to play and have some fun with us? After all we are the most desired bad boys around here are we not?"

As he questioned his brothers all of them let out excited whoops as each one revved their engines, a wild gleam in their eyes.

"Sleep all day!"

"Party all night!"

"Never grow old, never die!"

"It's fun to be a Vampire!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's all till next chapter which by the way I'll be writing in a few hours.<strong>_

_**Insomnia has kept me awake for 3 days so I'm going to get 2 hours of sleep and back to writing this I go and also I'm still grieving over my poor baby laptop as it gets fixed. **_

_**If you wanted to know the song in this chapter it's I want you by Summer Camp. I really recommend you guys to take a listen it's pretty awesome, the same goes to the other songs I get lyrics from their all pretty to listen to. :D**_

_**Well like I always say review and favorite!**_


	10. I'm a zombie extra!

_**So, I'm not dead and I wanted to say sorry for leaving this story unattended so long**_

_**I've been sick and college has almost eaten me alive again on the bright side I got my precious laptop back so I'm going to try to update as much as I can now :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters**_

"_**It's as much fun to scare as to be scared." Vincent price**_

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis's Pov:<strong>

'_Nothing like a day at the beach to clear my mind and get a little tan going on, now all I want to do is sleep'_

"Dear cousins I'll be heading back to our wonderful house to change and have a shower. Don't wait up I'll find you two later at the boardwalk or something. Peace out!"

Not waiting for their response Artemis headed up the creaky wooden stairs to cross the boardwalk to her house, the streets already starting to swarm with people of all kinds

'_Bleh and it's only 6 in the fucking afternoon don't you bitches have jobs to go to gooood I swear sometimes I really don't mind having some of these annoying people being eaten by rather hot vampires…less people in lines for the food I say'_

her mouth curling in an amused smirk while she rammed rather harshly into some wanna be Barbie doll ignoring her glare and hissy mood as she went.

"Watch where you're going bitch!" her high pitch voice squealed in response Artemis just flipped her off and continued on her merry way.

It almost seemed as though the crowd around her grew to the point of engulfing her completely _'NOOOO! I don't want to die in a mob; I'm going to die cool damn it like in Jaws or Silence of the lambs!' _ Shoving her way more forcefully though the crowd, she finally made it to the comic shop. Shoving her key into the lock she made her way through the darkened shop feeling for the stairs not knowing that she was approaching them all to fast.

'_I feel like I'm in dawn of the dead dun dun duuuun watch out zombies I'm going to sh-' _Suddenly she smashed into the stairs her right cheek making impact with the edge of one of the stairs, slicing the delicate skin and colliding with her right shoulder blade "OH FUCK!" Artemis grabbed her now bleeding and throbbing cheek rushing to the bathroom adrenaline pumping through her veins.

Shoving a wash cloth under the hot sink water she tried to clean her cheek as quickly as possible, not wanting to feel the pain that was radiating off of it. After about five minutes Artemis flung the now bloody wash rag to the floor while examine her face in the mirror. "Good news is I won't need stitches, bad news is I look like I was in a fucking fight with chucky."

The slice looked more like a gash now that already had bruising and swelling forming, blood was still trickling down her cheek. Her shoulder looked no better colors of all kind surrounded her collarbone. Sighing at her reflection she tried to ignore the irritated gash plus the bonus of a throbbing shoulder and moved to start the shower.

Grasping the tiled wall in the shower Artemis tried not to let salty tears fall, the gash on her cheek hurt even more and moving her shoulder and collarbone didn't help either _'I've had worse happen to me and here I am crying because hot water is hitting my fucked up face'_ Unable to take anymore of the pain Artemis quickly turned off the shower sighing in relief as cool air hit her face while she clung to the sink, her knuckles turning a ghostly white.

"Take deep breaths Arty and move on!" Glancing at her face again she noticed it was now a rich plum color, the gash itself was now dark red. Grabbing her foundation she tried to apply it gently around her cheek it made the ugly bruise look almost lighter _'Now I really do look like I could be an extra for a zombie movie or an abused victim lovely!' _

Quickly applying her mascara and liquid eyeliner she slipped on an olive green sweater that hung baggy and a pair of black slashed up skinny jeans. Moving down the stairs more slowly now Artemis slipped on her worn black converse and set off on the boardwalk to find her cousins

'_They'll probably think I ran into the vampires and got into a fist fight with them'_ pausing briefly she felt a splitting headache coming on _'Lord have mercy on anyone who pisses me off tonight!'_

She briefly heard the sound of motorcycles reviving in the distance but she choose to ignore them _'Probably just some wanna be retards who think their sooo cool pssh I want to ride a motorcycle one day. I'm going to turn green with envy bad Arty'_

After looking for Edgar and Alan in what felt like hours she finally spotted them shoving their faces like pigs at a chili dog stand. Scrunching her nose up in disgust she eyed them as she slowly made her way to them _'Really they have to question why their single? Because having chili shit run down your face is so attractive honestly do I need to show them how to eat gross' _

"Hello little piggys I see you enjoy eating them wieners!" She stopped to laugh gently even laughing hurt; ignoring it she continued "get it wieners!" Edgar was the first to glance at Artemis ready to give her a smartass remark when he noticed her face.

His mouth hung open in shock letting hotdog fall out onto the wooden table. "Edgar what's wrong with yo-" Alan stopped mid way through his sentence also when he noticed Artemis's face. Edgar raised his hand to touch the gash when Artemis slapped his hand away harshly, snapping out of his shock Alan's mouth snapped into his usual snarl

"Who the hell did that to you Arty? It was those fucking vampires huh?" Artemis truly had to resist rolling her eyes _'Honestly I could say a dog mauled my face and they'd still try to say its fucking vampires. I'd be rich by now since they blame everything on the vampires' _

Flinging her arms over her head Artemis was beyond annoyed "For fuck sake! No it wasn't fucking vampires, I just you know was being my normal clumsy self and I run head on quite literally mind you into the stairs at home."

Both the Frog brothers stared at her in disbelief. "You ran into the stairs? Were you even watching were you were going, honestly Arty what are we going to do with you?" Edgar could only rub his temples in frustration, while Artemis shrugged her shoulders her baggy sweater slipping off her injured shoulder.

Alan's eyes nearly bust out in disbelief, pointing an accused finger at her discolored shoulder "REALLY? And where did you get that the fucking stairs?"

"Meh, duhhh where else would I get it? Anyways can we just go do something already I'm growing bored by the second." The Frog brothers shared a look before giving Artemis a hard stare, making her shift uncomfortably _'Have mercy they've gone into parent mode!' _

Edgar said to her in a stern voice "IF and I mean IF we go do anything you are to remain in the middle of us so we can watch out for you and no picking fights with the vampires if they're here tonight since you've gone and injured yourself understood Arty?"

'_To think these are my little cousins and not some over protective older brothers. They sure could pass off as older brothers' "_Fine oh brother dearest I'll obey your rules just this once" Raising her hands in mock defect

"Anyways lets go on the carousel, what's the worse that could happen?"

* * *

><p><strong>David's Pov:<strong>

David was already growing bored and restless. He and his brothers had already fed and since he couldn't find Artemis he decided on the one thing they seemed to do whenever they were out of ideas

"Boys lets cause some trouble on the carousel how 'bout it?" Instead of waiting for a reply he began to make his way to the carousel, pulling the cigarette out behind his ear to his lips lighting it.

Making their way through the crowd David noticed instantly who was riding a black stallion on the carousel. Her blonde hair was in its usual curls wild and free, both her petite pale hands clutching the horse while the lights bounced off her ringed fingers.

He looked more closely at her face noting that her smooth flesh had been cut; it wasn't a pretty sight on her in the least. A pale purple surround a gash that lay a couple inches below her right eye, the gash itself only stopped bleeding about an hour ago and was swollen. _'Wonder if poor kitten was in a fight hmm?' _

His eyes flashed yellow briefly not that anyone around him would notice since lights from all around were creating bright neon colors on everyone. By the time David snapped out of his thoughts he noticed that all his brothers were already on the ride, pushing some innocent kid out of the way David quickly made his way onto the carousel.

Moving quietly he made his way to Artemis and her cousins who were on each side of her horse _'Almost like little bodyguards' _David thought slyly. As he was about to call out to Artemis it was too late as Marko ran in front of he, his colorful jacket in full effect.

"Artemis what a surpi- what the hell happened to your face?" David watched as Marko moved closer to her face for a brief second he wanted to punch Marko hard in the face. Shrugging off the thought he moved by Marko's side noticing that up close her face appeared even worse.

"Wow you sure know how to hit on the ladies I'll tell you what Mr. Marko!" Her voice sneered though he couldn't say he didn't find it attractive in some way.

"So what happened dear Artemis? Pick a fight with the wrong crowd?" David purred out to her, in that moment he noticed her face turn from anger to blank. "Ah I see your nose is already healed, shame I wanted to admire my work."

Her hand unexpectedly reached out towards his face, her warm fingertips brushing gently against his newly healed nose to examine it. He was caught off guard _'One minute she's smashing her fist into my face the next she's touching it gently. Women I'll never understand their mood swings, though now that I think about it I wonder what she's thinking.' _

David by all means was never this nosy, but something about this human fascinated him. '_"It's not fair why does his fucking nose have to be all healed and then I'm left with a sore hand and a painful gash on my face. Pssh I feel like punching him again if I didn't already feel like shit ahh I should probably stop touching his face, he must think I'm a creeper."' _He could already feel a smirk curling on his face, her thoughts were just too amusing!

"Going off subject won't help you Artemis, Marko asked you nicely what happened to your lovely face." He felt her hand leave his face half way through his sentence; her face once again had a scowl on it he was beginning to think she hung around her cousin Alan too much who at the moment had a snarl on his face.

"What happened to my face is none of your fucking business got it? Good!" With that her and her cousins hopped off the ride disappearing into the crowd of mortals.

"Yo, David I think we should follow Arty around all night long and see if we can get a rise out of her don't you think?" Paul said as he and Marko jumped off the ride once again shoving each other back and forth as Dwayne watched in a small smirk.

"I agree with you Paul lets go and find her. Let's see who gets to her first." Flashing an animalistic smirk at his brothers, David was gone the next second.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ta Da another chapter finally done! :D<strong>_

_**Soooooo, Like always review and tell me what you think**_


	11. see you later alligator

_**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine but my wonderful characters**_

"_**We are who we choose to be." Green Goblin**_

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis's Pov:<strong>

Artemis was fuming, her head ache increasing with the sounds that flooded around her in a never ending wave of pain and annoyance. Moving her hands to rub her temples she stood on her tip toes in the swarm of people around her "Great, I fucking lost my bodyguards!" Puffing out her cheeks in more anger she pushed her way harshly and fast through the crowds.

"Fucking little punks! I hate kids!" she shouted while she bumped into a terrified six year old, now normally Artemis would ignore the kid and continue on her way but she was moody and so the little frightened boy endured her wrath "What the fuck are you looking at you little monster, move before I go Hannibal Lecter on your ass and eat you!" The boy screamed and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him to God knows where.

'_Edgar and Alan are probably throwing a little hissy and I can no doubt bet their going to blame it all on me. Mmm I'm just dying to reunite with little hormonal bitches, they better be ready because I'll be spitting in their lunches! Boom what now mother fuckers!' _

"Are you about done moving around like a crazy person and scaring innocent kids? People are starting to stare and move away from you." That cool silver-tongued of a voice drifted lazily beside Artemis, she could already smell the cigarette that he was puffing on.

"Maybe I'm in a bad mood and the weirdoes around me are being smart by staying the hell away from me unlike a certain dumbass that I happen to be looking at now." Walking up to David she quickly swiped her hand up to take his cigarette crushing it under her foot. Looking back at the now priceless David though his eyes told a different story of anger or that's what she thought it was.

Artemis replied smugly while smirking at him "Ciggys kill don't you know?" _'If I can't beat the shit out of him I'll just destroy what he thinks is so high and mighty his cigarettes. I'm truly a genius applaud me now foolish mortals mwuaha!' _

"Anyways I have places to go so see you later alligator!" Not waiting for a reply Artemis allowed herself to be swallowed by the flock of people.

Moving restlessly in the crowd for what seemed like an hour Artemis at long last made it out, and was heading towards home in hopes of a comfy bed _'I wouldn't care if people were being eaten alive I just want my bed. Come to think of it I'm highly obsessed with zombies at the moment simply fascinating!' _

"Hey!" A fingerless black gloved hand suddenly clasped her shoulder, the one that was hurting all night; the one that was angrily swelling and throbbing. Swinging around she didn't care who it was in that heart beat of a moment she curled her fist up and lashed it out into the unsuspected face.

Smiling happily when she heard a nose crunch and break "Don't fucking touch me, don't you know not to touch women who are by themselves hm?" Letting her eyes finally move up she _almost_, lets repeat that word _almost_ felt bad when she saw who she punched "Aww, shit I'm kinda sorry for you know whacking you …Marko."

Marko simply laughed and waved her off at least he tried with both his hands clasped at his gushing nose. "I really shouldn't have snuck up on you I would have done the same thing no harm done." His voice held a gently tone_ 'No harm done my ass I hurt a fucking cute guy! No wonder I have no man I punch them all to kingdom come I'm doooooooomed!' _

"Honestly let me clean you up, humor me alright? Good lets go, besides my place is close by we can stop there." Grasping his arm softly she moved him in the direction of the comic book shop, unaware of a pair of ice like eyes watching her and Marko with flickers of yellow flowing in them. "Sooo, how's your night fairing other than your nose?"

Looking up at Marko his eyes seemed to be more innocent looking then she expected them to be. _'In all honestly I was expecting them to look bug eyed like they kinda did in the movie but their just normal? Whatever comic book shop is like ten minutes away. Mission accepted: get him cleaned up and go to bed.' _

He laughed softly before he replied to Artemis, now only holding one hand up to his broken nose "Ah, you know riding bikes with my brothers before grabbing a bite and than making our way to the boardwalk" He glanced at her showing her a teasing smile before continuing "buuut I have to say the highlight of my glorious night was a pretty thing like you smashing your bedazzled hand into my face. What about you? Maybe if I'm a good boy you can tell me what happened to your face?"

Now it was Artemis's turn to laugh waving her hand around in the air that wasn't grasping his arm "Ohh, well you don't seem to be the good boy type to me but I'll humor you just this once since I as you put it 'rammed my bedazzled ass hand into your face.'" She smiled slyly at him before looking forward "Anyways it was a simple accident really, I'm just proned to them. In all my excitement to run up the stairs while thinking I was a….spy" Marko had to throw his head back at what she said and howled with laughter , he could almost picture her running around with her fingers together in the shape of a gun "Yeah laugh all you want jackass. Anyways before your big ass mouth interrupted me I rammed quite literally head and shoulder first into the stairs that to my defense shouldn't have been that close to me to begin with I bet they moved. It's logical. That's way I punched you, you grasped my painfully fucked up shoulder." Artemis finished innocently, her eyes seeming wider and more child like at that moment.

Marko leaned closer to Artemis "Can I see your shoulder?" Without replying to him she shrugged her shoulder allowing the loose sweater to move down showing all types of colors that in Marko's eyes resembled a dark painting, minus it being so swollen that to him didn't look to normal. "I can at least say it was a battle wound it makes it seem more interesting. Well here we are. Give me a second to open this damn thing."

Sliding the black bars back that was surrounding the shop door Artemis unlocked it with ease. This time Marko's cold hand gently grabbed Artemis's warm hand much to her shock; she did after all fuck his face up. "I'll hold your hand so you won't slip while being a _spy_ into the stairs since its dark." Flashing her a Cheshire grin, while she in return rolled her eyes and flipped him the bird "Fuck you, your just glowing green with envy because I thought of being a cool spy in the dark before you."

Marko moved in front of Artemis and slowly pulled her to the stairs, just looking at them made her face and shoulder flare with pain. Artemis at that moment had a spill of word vomit to ease the awkward quietness that had settled between them "If you ask me we should never have stairs all they do is kill people." Marko looked over at her as they passed though shelves of comics raising both his eyebrows at her random outburst. "You don't say?"

She nodded her head as she let her right hand that wasn't holding Marko's hand pull at one of her blonde locks "Seriously I watched this movie where this guy who was a retard mind you ran up the stairs because he thought the zombies chasing him wouldn't follow well they did and finally at the climax when he reached the top of the stairs a zombie fucking pops out and devours him like a fat kid to a Twinkie. It was a horrible movie good thing I was high. "

Her little rant ended at the top of the stairs. Artemis was now leading the way to the bathroom, with Marko laughing behind her while observing her movements "A fat kid to a Twinkie? Where did you get that from? You're pretty funny."

Artemis went to the sink allowing the water to heat up before placing a gray wash cloth underneath it "Ehh, it's something I came up with randomly one day and it just stuck with me. I'm touched you find me so hilarious. Alrighty I'm going to wipe the blood off your face and see what the damage is. Make yourself comfy on the toilet sit you'll be there awhile."

Artemis moved close to Marko's face as she gently moved the cloth across his face cleaning the darkened dry blood. He watched her the whole time like a predator with eyes that looked to be a storm brewing in them. But she knew for a fact that he wouldn't kill her in her house at least she hoped not since hopefully her little bratty cousins were due home anytime. _'Than again at least I can say I was killed by a rather attractive vampire. I mean really who can argue with that certainly not me'_

Clearing her throat, she noticed subtly how his eyes quickly moved to her pale throat before meeting her eyes "Well I have to say I think I hit you with more force than I did David sadly and my rings did a pretty good job at taking little hunks of flesh out of the area of your nose." Gently moving her fingers across the bridge of his nose she felt the bone popping out at a sickly angle with bruising starting to decorate his nose and the surrounding area.

Trying to place a band aid as lightly as she could across his nose she continued to speak to him "And like we thought your nose is definitely broke and swelling as we speak. I'll give you a little bag of ice to take with you for your nose, other than that your free to go."

Standing up Artemis made her way to the kitchen quickly grabbing the ice tray from the freezer and placing five ice cubes in a plastic bag wrapping it in another gray cloth rag. "Want to get rid of me that quickly huh Arty? I see how it is" Marko said from his leaning position with his arms crossed in front of his chest at the entry way to the kitchen.

Artemis looked at Marko guiltily before breaking out a sheepish grin with a blush forming from embarrassment "You're right I am but can you blame me? I look and feel like shit all I want is my bed with is being a little temptress and calling my name. Now come along and leave like a good boy so this good girl can get a much needed rest."

Grabbing his colorful jacket and dragging him down the stairs and making their way to the door. "Well little lady this is where I leave and wonder into the night. Though I wouldn't mind hanging out with you again well maybe under different circumstances it was fun." Bending down swiftly to Artemis's level he grasped the little make shift ice bag and gave a quick kiss to her cheek. His eyes immediately swimming with amusement as her face exploded in color "Thank you Arty. You have a _wonderful _sleep." And with that before Artemis could give him a smart ass remark he was out the door, slipping easily into the inky shadows.

"I can't believe that cheeky son of a bitch." Ripping open the door she yelled into the murky shadows "Hey! When I see you again Marko you're going to get worse than a broken nose!" Though she couldn't see him, she heard him let out a hearty laugh before slamming the door shut and heading toward her bed for her well deserved sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hopefully I get more reviews on how the story is coming along and everything made me a little sad when I didn't get a lot of reviews<strong>_

_**But anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I had a amusing time writing this :D**_

_**Read and review**_


	12. Not a dream anymore

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own lovely characters  
>I am sooo sorry for leaving this story untouched between life, college and everything else in between this story got put on the back burner, but I'm going to try to get at least one chapter out a week hopefully starting now!<strong>_

_**Also, I want to say thank everyone who reviewed this story so far it made my day and has encouraged me to get back to writing this story :D**_

"_**You burned in the fire that you started and nothing can save you because you're already damned!" Silent Hill, Rose**_

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis's Pov:<strong>

'_Artemis opened her eyes to find herself standing in front of a dead tree that resembled the one in sleepy hollow to put it best. Craning her head up she walked closer to the odd tree far above her the dull grey branches twisted looking like tortured figures grasping out towards her. The monstrous mass towered over her swaying and moaning, creating a shadow that she was sure resembled moving humans at her feet. _

_Her stomach dropped something about this whole thing didn't feel right. Glancing around she noticed what little light that could escape the heavy clouds in the sky was fading, creating shadows and illumining shapes around her. The wind whistled between distorted trunks, a cold draft wrapping around her carrying the sickly smell of something she couldn't quite place. Artemis began to move faster through the forest until she was running; panic began to set in _

'_What the fuck is going on here!'_

She lifted her face, letting the shadows dance across her porcelain skin as she put her hands onto her knees, her breathing coming out in puffs as she stopped at a good distance away from the morbid tree. Artemis gazed at the trees that now stood utterly still, statues in a living museum where no leaf even moved.

'_I feel like I'm supposed to be in Supernatural and have a fucking scarecrow coming after me in an apple orchard!'_

_Stopping her train of thought Artemis looked up to find herself outside of what appeared to be a decaying plantation house._

"_It fucking came out of nowhere "She uttered in disbelief; she was sure that wasn't there before, she would have most likely ran right into it._

_The roof was covered in a dingy green/brown moss and caved in at one place. The front four windows that easily towered over her short fame were dark with dirt while ivy clung lazily to the outer walls, pillars that surrounded worn down grand doors to the house. Around the house itself was a massive unkempt undergrowth. Ignoring the overgrown garden she walked closer to the house she screamed as something suddenly reached out from the small swamp pond toward the left of her; grabbing her foot. _

"_Hell no! Don't fucking touch me!" With force she rammed her other foot into the tar covered hand that retracted quickly in the black swamp and bolted into the house slamming the doors behind her as she went. She panted while sliding down to the ground, examining everything around her with frantic eyes. _

_Inside was no better than the outside of the house; if anything it was more unnerving. Grey streaks of black across the walls as mold from the damp nights began to seep in. Flaking speckles of blue paint lined the floor with dust and the corpses of unfortunate creatures. The disused furniture that once stood proud with floral print of pink and red roses was nothing more. Red curtains hung limp, and were moth-eaten. The place felt foreboding as though waiting for one more life form to cross the worn wooden floorboards. And at that moment Artemis did hear the creak of the floorboards somewhere in front of her in the shadows. _

_She clamped her eyes shut "This isn't real. This is all some dream ri-" In her moment of panic she failed to notice the figure moving until it stood in front of her wheezing. Her mouth became dry, her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth._

_It stalked towards her in her moment of terror. She froze, unable to peel her eyes away from the figure that now emerged from the shadows._

_His features ghastly; his face was sunken in, eyes unfocused- glazed even. His mouth twitched with drool as if craving something. The smell of his rotting face made her stomach churn and it was all she could do not to vomit then and there. His nails were yellow, sharp and bloody. She could instantly tell from the wine like color that was slowly dripping from his fingers onto the floor. _

_Finally she saw his hideous discolored skin close enough to see that it was falling apart. It was falling away from his muscle, his bones. Artemis knew what he was in a heartbeat. _

"_God damn Zombie" her voice seemed loud in the quite house with the creature._

_In that instant her body found itself, and discovered how to move again. She ran as fast as she could out of the house back into the fog infested woods. She could hear that thing chasing behind her seething as it came closer to her. _

_The creature's breath was suddenly on her the back of her neck, forcing her to turn around. Her breathing became more ragged as she looked what stood before her now. A voice that Artemis was all too familiar with purred into her ear, their breath ghosting over the shell of her ear._

"_Surprised to see me Artemis?"_

_His amused yellow cat eyes bored into her __petrified__ eyes. __His once handsome face was now demonic with white fangs tugging at his lips. "I'm going to enjoy killing you. You're a parasite that just won't go _**away, **_you know that?"_

_David grabbed her neck keeping her in place, leaning in he playfully scarped her neck with his fangs. "Time for you to say goodbye Artemis!" Snapping his jaw down on to her neck Artemis screamed from the burning pain that flared her entire body'_

"Artemis!"

"Wake the fuck up!"

"Come on it's just a nightmare!" Artemis snapped her eyes opened and clung to the first person she saw through her blurred vision.

"It's alright. Arty nothings here, you're safe." Alan continued to try to sooth his cousin who remained silent upon waking up; her fingers though told another story and were beginning to dig into his back causing him to flinch.

"What happened Artemis?" Edgar asked as he leaned against her opened window, eyeing her movement. Artemis closed her eyes, taking in a breath "Nothing to be concerned about I assure you, like you said it was just a nightmare." Even to Artemis it all seemed like a lie slipping past her teeth, but both of her cousin choose to ignore it "Alright if your sure your fine, were going to go back to bed Arty."

She gave them a feeble smile with a brief wave. After hearing her door shut softly Artemis cradled her head between her shaking hands. '_It was all just a nightmare, but I think what scared me the most was that I know I'm able to die here, because it's not a dream I'll be waking up from'_

Standing up from her bed Artemis carefully walked over to her window leaning half her upper body against it. The cool air drifting lazily across her face helped ease her troubled mind, while looking into the darkened streets crowding her house.

"Hey, why are you still awake up there Arty? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Startled Artemis rammed her right elbow into the window sill, while narrowing her eyes trying to look for the owner of the voice.

"Who's there?" cradling her now injured elbow to her chest, she listened to rustling below her house letting out a small shriek when a pebble hit her head while spotting a colorful jacket. Only one person she knew had that jacket with patches all over it.

"Marko, what the hell are you doing here?"

Glancing up at Artemis he smiled briefly his stormy eyes seemed to be oozing with amusement while waving his arms up and down

"Well I was in the neighbor and just by luck I happened to be glancing up at your window and noticed your lovely curly head poking out. Wanna come down and take a walk on the beach with me?"

Artemis glanced at him wearily "You're not going to kill me on the beach are you? If so I'll have to decline your offer kind sir."

Marko's eyes if possible became innocent and wide while laughing up at Artemis " of course I wouldn't" he paused, his face turning serious though his eyes held a twinkle "I'd kill you somewhere else more romantic and then throw you into the sea."

'_Yep, totally reassuring when I know that's probably true. Whatever what could possible go wrong with a vampire who can snap at any moment?'_

"Alright give me two seconds I'll be down" Shifting away from her window, Artemis slowly opened her door to move to the bathroom.

Her face was paler with a thin layer of sweat on her face from the nightmare the bruise under her right eye went down in swelling, creating more colors of purple, green and yellow

"Fuck it, I'm only going for a walk no need for make up this early." Hastily she pulled her wild locks into a pony, while slipping on one of Edgar's red plaid shirts and slipping on her black ripped pants.

Moving quietly to grab a pair of black flip flops Artemis finally made it to the front door locking it behind her.

Marko dropped to a half bend of his upper body while holding his right arm out to her with his usual grin "My lady if I may have your arm? And I might I add that you look very cute without any makeup on."

Artemis could feel the blush forming on her cheeks as she took Marko's arm and by the looks of it so could he as he squeezed her hand.

* * *

><p><em><strong>As usual review and favorite <strong>_

_**Also you guys are pretty awesome liking my story :D**_

_**Stay turned to see what happens next, I think you'll find it very interesting **_


	13. Dear God it's your favorite

_**Disclaimer: own nothing but my own characters**_

_**All I can say for my very late update is LIFE!**_

"_**There's a box of Twinkies in that grocery store. Not just any box of Twinkies, the last box of Twinkies that anyone will enjoy in the whole universe. Believe it or not, Twinkies have an expiration date. Some day very soon, Life's little Twinkie gauge is gonna go... empty." **__**Tallahassee**__**, Zombieland**_

* * *

><p><strong> Artemis's Pov:<strong>

"How've you been Marko? I see you've healed up rather fast and nicely since I last saw you" _'Lucky bitch might I add since I still look like skittles taste the freaking rainbow' _

It was true, Marko's face held no bruises or broken nose all that was there was clear smooth pale skin.

Briefly he touched his face with a look of surprise before turning his head towards Artemis "Nothing you need to know about little Arty. You know what they say fast healer and all that other shit." His Cheshire grin back, while his eyes lit up.

Though there looked to be a storm brewing within those eyes.

Artemis watched him for few more seconds before shrugging her good shoulder, while turning her eyes to the dark waters that they were slowly approaching.

"Have you ever heard that saying 'if I die before I wake tell the devil I'm on my way'?" Artemis swiftly took her eyes off the blackened waves

"Don't you mean 'If I die before I wake I pray my lord my soul to take'?" she asked jokily while trying to hide her frown and rising panic. _'Something isn't right. Usually Marko is happy go lucky even when he's chewing and ripping people limb from limb.' _

Before Artemis could think more into Marko's odd behavior; she heard the crunching of boots moving behind them swiftly on the soft sand.

Inhaling she caught the smell of cigarette; her panic was now crawling up her throat. _'Dear God it's your favorite. Please don't let me be sucked dry and thrown to the sharks. Amen.' _

Sucking in a shaky breath Artemis turned to face David watching him flick his cigarette away "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company David?"

He stood there still for a moment before moving towards her. Slipping his leather clad arm around her tense shoulders moving her away from Marko. "We need to talk alone little Arty. Run along back to the boardwalk Marko." For a moment Artemis thought Marko was going to protest.

Instead he looked between Artemis and David before putting his hands up mock surrender

"Alright, man. Let me say bye to Artemis first"

Moving to Artemis, Marko swiftly ducked his head to give her a swift kiss on the cheek. Whispering softly enough so only Artemis could hear him "If something happens just scream" Stepping away he grinned and snapped his fingers at her before running to the boardwalk.

David watched Marko leave with a strange look in his eyes, lips turned downward. Briefly he stared at her eyebrows scrunched together before looking off to the ocean. That moment of wanting to punch Marko coursed though David's cold veins again, he ignored it once more.

"Let's start walking and then we'll talk."

Artemis continued to feel as if something was going to happen to her any minute especially with the little warning Marko gave her. She felt like she was walking on nails waiting for David to snap.

When David thought they put enough space between them and the boardwalk he turned towards her. His grip around both her shoulders tightened causing her to flinch. His grip on her bad shoulder caused pain to flare up.

"Stay away from Marko." A simple demand was enough to make Artemis revert back to her old self. '_Did he really bring me out here just to fucking say that!'_

"Who the hell are you to tell me to stay away from him? You can't control my every move." Artemis roughly shook out of David's grip, her own oceanic eyes clashing violently against his eyes, snarling up towards him. "Understand?"

With that she turned and began stomping way _'Telling me to stay away from Marko, that asshole HE is more dangerous than the rest of the boys put together'_

She stomped away kicking up sand as she went before stopping a moment to turn towards David who was still staring at her a scowl forming on his handsome face. "You're wrong! You know nothing of Marko and what he's capable of doing to you."

She folded her arms over her chest of course she knew what he was capable of but at the moment he didn't kill her yet. "Tch, like I would listen to anything you have to say. Why don't you mind your own damn business? Or better yet leave me the fuck alone you bleached hair porcupine!"

She didn't even bother to wait for a reply she ran feeling more like a coward for not trying to face the situation head on. '_What could I have done anyways? Go up to him and say yes, I know your vampires let's be best friends and skip into the sunset holding hands. Well maybe not sunset they'd all burst into flames…maybe skip into the moonlight?'_

Scoffing to herself she quickly went to unlock the door to the comic book shop moving silently until she was safely in her room. Moving towards her bed she curled into a ball facing the window, letting sleep consume her. _'Is there even a chance to help them, if I can't even get have a decent conversation with David without wanting to shove a stake though his chest'_

If Artemis would have looked more closely towards her window she would have noticed a shadowy figure glaring towards her. Eyes piercing yellowing, mouth snarling back to revel a pair of sharpened fangs, black gloved fingers gripping the wooden windowsill so hard it took a chunk of it out.

A voice smoothly cut through the quiet night

"How I want to slit your throat open and watch your face drain of life you foolish little mortal…wait until the sun goes down Artemis."

The figure slowly moved away from the window allowing the last of the inky morning to engulf it.

* * *

><p>"Artemis wake your ass up!"<p>

Moaning Artemis pulled her covers over her head "Fuck off vampire dorks!"

Continuing to ignore the pounding and yelling coming from the other side of her door

Suddenly her door was thrown open, covers ripped of her body. Edgar stared at his cousin before throwing something small towards her face

"Wear this at all times. We know your still hanging out with those blood suckers…at least have something to that could protect you." Not waiting for her reply he moved towards the door.

Artemis moved to a sitting position, taking the offending thing off her face to observe what her little cousin gave her.

'_He gave me a fucking necklace? '_Moving the dainty gold chain she looked at the two objects that slid to the center of the necklace. A small golden cross and a Saint Michel's pendant. "Right this is going to protect me from the big bad vampires. Fuck this is plain retarded why not give me a freaking stake. " She put it on anyways, before heaving herself up before looking at the clock flashing 7:45 am _'Brat had to wake me up on his way to school…bitch.'_

"Nope, I'm going back to sleep."

Artemis was oblivious to the world, able to escape the living for a few more brief hours. Never aware of what was to happen to her the following night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well there you have it another chapter done! <strong>_

_**Oh! And if you guys haven't noticed the lovely little cover picture for this story that is what I think Artemis looked like :D**_

_**Like always review and tell me what you think**_

_**I promise I'll try getting a longer chapter out this coming weekend **_


	14. I am the antichrist to you

**_Disclaimer: own nothing but my own characters_**

**_Ah yes as usual I'm late with updating but I was in the hospital for a couple months_**

**_Good thing is I had time to brainstorm on what I wanted to write :D_**

"**_Who are you? Who am I to you?  
>I am the antichrist to you"<em>**

**_- Kishi Bashi (Check this dude's music out for real)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>David's Pov:<em>**

David was the first to awake dropping swiftly to the ground. His sleep was pleasant when all he dreamed of was ripping open Artemis's delicate pale throat and watching the light fade from her scared eyes.

'_The pleasure I'm going to have taking her life once and for all. Marko just needs to get over his infatuation with her now no point in delaying it' _Smirking David continued to stroll though the cave looking at the place he called home with his brothers. He wasn't about to let some big mouth brat ruin the life they all created together.

Moving to the mouth of the cave he watched as the last remaining bit of the sun dipped below the harsh waves. _'She would eventually die anyways; me killing her wouldn't make a differences. She's a pest that needs to finally be dealt with.' _Grabbing the cigarette behind his ear he continued to think of ways to kill the small blonde that seemed to be working her way into the vampire's life

"You better _pray _I don't find you tonight little Arty."

Boot clad feet echoed closer until they were standing beside David "Let Marko speak to her before you go off and kill her."

Blowing rings of smoke David looked towards Dwayne, scoffing and raising his eyebrow in disbelief

"And why should I even grant her that? Do you think she deserves to live and continue hanging around like a leech till she finds out?" David spat out.

He was not one to ever feel wrong in killing through all his immortality. He could always find a fault in his victims reasoning that was why they deserved to die no matter how small it was.

His heart was black as was his soul and nothing was going to change that.

Especially for one girl who never learned to shut up.

Dwayne continued to look David, searching.

"Do you want her to die for another reason?" He paused before softly continuing "You can fool many David but not me. I believe you are feeling something for her and you fear it." He held a hand up as David went to interrupt him "Let me finish. You want her for yourself and having Marko continue his pursuit for her is causing you to feel things you haven't felt since you were human. It's new causing you to think it's something that needs to be dealt with. And in your mind the only way you can deal with it is killing the problem...which would be Artemis" Dwayne stopped looking over David's shoulder "If you'll excuse me. Paul and a determined Marko are headed towards you."

Dwayne moved towards the bookshelf to watch what was about to unfold. If Dwayne was good at anything it was making someone think over what they were about to do be it something bad or good. And his words made David pause in thought.

'_Yes, she makes me feel things I haven't felt since being a teenage boy. But these disgusting feelings are not what Dwayne believes them to be. Their hate, rage but what is it that I feel when I see Marko around her?'_

Running his fingers through his hair he watched as Paul lit a joint dancing behind a fast marching Marko.

If David knew one thing about Marko it was that he followed orders regardless of the circumstances.

_'Though at this moment he looks like a little baby who didn't get the toy he wanted' _David thought wearily

When Marko reached David he looked him in the eye, David knew what he was about to do. Marko swung back his arm and let his fist collide with David's right cheek. Feeling satisfied at the sound of breaking bones.

As soon as David felt his back smash into the side entrance of the cave, he jumped up to grab Marko by his jacket flaps

"You foolish little fuck! You would allow this…this human to come between you and your brothers!" He shook Marko like a rag doll that could easily kill a human.

David's rage was something that wasn't meant to be taken lightly.

"Why? Tell me why this flesh bag means so much to you that you're willing to fight me! Me! **_your brother ,your leader_**!"

Marko was silent a moment before answering David

"She isn't just some flesh bag, something is different about her. She acts a certain way around us all haven't you noticed? She seems guarded like she knows something isn't right with us."

Roughly shoving away from David he continued "Why is it that you can only read certain parts of her thoughts hm? Do you not believe that she is worth keeping around even for just a little while because she is a unique human who knows more than she's letting on?"

Marko stopped to look towards David with defiance in his eyes. His passion to believe something was different about Artemis made David hate her even more.

"She's nothing but a pathetic human!" David roared, his voice bouncing off the cave walls.

Paul moved from his spot at the side of the worn fountain to stand beside Marko

"He's right man something isn't right with her. I can't smell her blood ever. It's not sweet, sour nada….it's like my nose just fell off and my sense of smell is gone."

After finishing his sentence Paul moved his hand to his nose feeling it "Well my nose is still here so something's wrong with that chick."

David was appalled all of them seemed to want to find a reason for this one meat bag of a human to live.

"Do you all believe this one human should live? Speck up now! I want to know!"

Dwayne moved from the bookcase to stand on Marko's left side. "We should keep her around long enough to see if she knows…things about us. After that you can do with her what you please. Do we all agree to that?"

Paul nodded lighting another joint "I'm in!"

Marko looked to Dwayne than David "Yeah, that sounds fine to me as long as David doesn't touch her before that."

Marko could feel his muscles tense when he thought of the time when they would finally have to kill Artemis, but for now all he wanted to do was think in the present.

David looked at towards his brothers before heaving a disappointed sigh "I wanted to clean my hands of her tonight not wait around."

He felt like pouting like a spoiled chile at not being able to kill Artemis tonight and on a full moon no less.

Paul bellowed a laugh before moving to warp an arm around David's shoulder

"Chill man finding out this girl's secret shouldn't take too long. I mean she seems to trust Marko already, we just need to make her trust the rest of us and BAM she'll spill it all."

David nodded his head absentmindedly before smirking

"Boys let's move out, we have a little moon to find tonight!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oh yes I left you with a cliffhanger!<em>**

**_Don't worry though I'm writing the next chapter as we speck!_**

**_Like always review and tell me what you think_**


End file.
